Let's Jump
by ggROGANgg
Summary: COMPLETE! Rory and Logan on the way to the chapel? You will have to find out. This Story Is finished. Idea from Lynn69 from TGOL. I hope you enjoy this Rogan love story.
1. We Jumped

**Ok so I really hope you like this story. So I really don't care about these but I must put it. Disclaimer: if you think I own Gilmore girls than you are sadly mistaken. And if you think that you own Gilmore girls you are delusional. Any way I own nothing…. Sadly I took the majority of this from 7.21 Unto the Breach. SOme is changed though. Enjoy**

May 27 2007, Rory's Graduation Party for Yale!

"You amaze me Rory Gilmore everyday, everything that you do, everything that you are. This past year I realized I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew. If that makes sense." Logan turns toward audience and gives that million-dollar smirk before turning back to Rory. "I'm a little bit nervous didn't think I would be. What I'm trying to say is. I don't know a lot but I know that I love you, and I wanna be with you forever" deep sigh reach's to open a blue velvet box. Rory looks scared and surprised.

"Rory Gilmore" sighs "will you marry me"?

Rory obviously caught off guard "umm, umm, wow. Wow I. wow"

"is there a yes in between those wows"?

"I'm just so surprised. I just. Umm" reaches for Logan's hand. "Will you come talk to me outside"?

Disappointed "sure"

Start walking outside Rory quietly whispers, "yea, ok"

"sorry I just didn't want to talk in front of everybody".

"no I completely understand"

Roy motions to a hoarse and carriage "is that…"

Logan cuts her off "… for us. Yes. I'm sorry I know you said you were over big gestures, but that's what wedding proposals are. And tonight with your parents here and your grandparents, I just thought…"

Rory cuts him off "no its not the size of the gesture it's the gesture itself"

"Rory My dad asked me to take over the New York papers. I know it's something I will eventually have to learn to d so why not start now."

"What when? That's amazing"

"Well he offered me the position last week when I had lunch with him. I will be taking over the New york Times. New York Post, and the New York Observer. Although my main office is with the New York Times. I just wanted to save the news until I proposed."

"Wow you've been thinking about this a while"

"Yea. Back when everything was up in the air business wise I realized as long as I had you I'd be ok"

"You will love Manhattan, you can get a job as a writer for one of the papers. Huntzberger Publishing Group or not. I found this penthouse perfect for the 2 of us. It is a mile away from the New York Times and just a few miles or blocks depending on where you work from home. Not to mention we can see each other for lunch or something with just a short cab drive to my office or your office."

"WOW! You've done a lot of research"

"yea"

"I just I don't know I mean. You've had time to think about this. And research newspapers. And it's so sweet and wonderful. I just I'm hearing about it for the first time"

"so your saying in the last 2 years you never thought about marrying me?"

"No of course I have"

Getting a little anxious "and…"

"And it's a really wonderful thought, but it was always hypothetical."

"I know. For me too. But then it hit me why wait. Remember when we were in the life and death brigade, and we stood on top of that tower, we held hands, and jumped. Lets do that again Rory. Lets jump!"

Big smile across Rory's face and a long pause "You jump I Jump Jack"

Huge smile across Logan's Face "is that a yes?"

"But of course"

Jumps into his arms and plants a huge long and passionate kiss on his lips. They stay there for a few minutes before they are desperate for air but do not want to let go of this perfect moment.

They walk in with the ring on Rory's finger. Holding hands they announce that they are engaged.

After they thank everyone for their congratulations and most people have left Lorelai comes up to talk to the happy couple.

Ever since the pie eating time with Logan Lorelai has been on a good page with Logan but still is a little nervous.

"hey kid so it looks like you will be living with a man now"

" I have lived with him before you now"

"yea but he will be your husband. Theirs a difference" Lorelai say matter a factly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Haha we'll see. Oh and about living." Rory looks at Logan who hasn't left her side since the engagement was made final

Logan jumps in at this " We are moving to New York. I have set up for us to have this beautiful 2 bedroom 2 bath penthouse in the middle of Manhattan just a few blocks away from my work."

Before Lorelai says something Rory adds "And we will only be about 2 and half hours away. Please don't be mad"

Lorelai takes a deep breath "Rory I would never be mad I was expecting you to move to New York engagement or not. And expect a crazy Gilmore Girl coming over because I just don't think she can handle going very long without seeing the other crazy Gilmore Girl, or else she might explode" Starts off serious and then gets a hint of sarcasm and happiness after the serious goes away.

Logan" Now the apartment has a more of a society look to it but I have someone over at the house making the living room and foyer a whole lot more modern it should be done by next week."

"Can't wait" With giddy smile on Rory's face.

" well I better get home it's getting late. Love ya kid" Gives Rory a hug and then Logan one. Starts to walk and turns back "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" with a suggestive tone.

" I wouldn't dream of it Mom" and then looks at Logan and kisses him

**AN ok Thanks Review and ****BTW I have a blog with pictures for things that are mentioned**


	2. Break Room Chat

**AN so this update is on the same day because I am not willing to make you wait and honestly I can't wait to keep writing. Who knew I would like it so much.**

**If you are looking for a disclaimer go to my first chapter. Hope you like it :)**

June 15th 2007

Logan and Rory moved into the penthouse and have been loving it. Just living in complete bliss. Today was Rory's 4th day working. She applied to 7 newspapers. She then interviewed for 4 papers and got the job at two of them; New York Post and the New York Observer. Rory decided on the observer but it does mean she needs a pen name because the observer is a Huntzberger Publishing Group or HPG. After a lot of time she decided on Lori Haymore. Lori is a short version of Lorelai and Haymore is the combinations of Hayden (her dads last name) and Gilmore (which is her Moms last name). The only person that knows is the editor and chief of the Observer James Fisher. Her editor Bill Feehan for just her department doesn't have any idea. Rory is working for the city department. That was her second choice she would have preferred media but she is perfectly happy with this decision. Since her pen name she can't wear her engagement ring, which is a sad thing. So they decided that wearing it on her necklace would be best.

A lot of people at the office have been there forever and are a bit older than her but only by 5-10 years at least in the city department. They have had a shortage of photographers so they had to hire 2 more. I'm hoping that maybe I can befriend at least one of them. I really need a friend in the city.

* * *

Logan has been working for the past week and it has been pretty good. Even after the engagement announcement the day after her proposed woman are still hitting on him. His secretary is probably one of the only people he can trust under 30 to not flirt with him because she is married and 4 months pregnant. Logan is a bit disappointed because he knows he will have to replace her while she is on maternity leave.

* * *

At the Observer

That morning they had a meeting about the new photographers.

"Everyone meet Cassandra and Robert your 2 new photographers. That will be all for now"

As soon as I saw overt I knew he was gay probably around Logan's age. He was dressed in tight straight leg gray pants and a purple button up and a slim black tie. With a gray vest, to match the pants. Robert was pretty tall and skinny. Maybe about 5'11'' or 6'.

Cassandra was wearing a navy blue suit pantsuit but the jacket was not on instead she wore a light blue button up. Cassandra had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and looked to be about 5'6''.

During the morning I was working a lot on my new article about a protest for animal testing abuse. I had already had 3 coffees but was in desperate need of more. An hour before lunch rolled around. I decided I couldn't wait and headed to the little break room.

As I walked in I heard Robert and Cassandra talking.

"Has anybody asked you if they need you to help work with them" Cassandra desperately asked

Robert was about to reply but then they saw me and didn't reply because they just eyed me.

I greet them because I am hoping to make friends with them

"Hi Robert and Cassandra, right?"

"Actually I go by Robby, Robert is way to manly for me"

"And I also go by Casey because Cassandra has got to be way to old woman for my spunky body and attitude. Oh wait was that to forward I never know, anyway I'll stop talking now."

"No it's fine, I understand. I'm ro." I stop myself "Lori Haymore" I reach my hand out to shake their hands.

"nice to meet you" Robby politely says

I look at the coffee pot and relies oh no, NO MORE COFFEE! I quickly get to making another pot because I am running out of the coffee already in my system.

An awkward silence falls as I finish putting the coffee in the machine while I wait.

"I'm new too by the way, don't feel left out. It's my 4th day."

"Really? Good 'cause I was freaking out. This is my first job since I graduated"

"When did you graduate?" Robby asks obviously didn't realize that she was so new to the work force

"3 weeks ago"

"Where did you go" I ask this because I am always curios to know if people are native.

"Columbia, I have lived in New York my entire life so it wasn't a big transfer except that my parents decided to move to Florida considering I was the last of the children to graduate so now I am alone to the wolves of new york. Here I go again rambling about a simple question"

'You should meet my mom 22 years of me hearing about her gives me ample listening skills and rambling skills too, you are not alone." She smiles "Robby where did you go to school?

"University of Pennsylvania. Not the best school but for me it was a great place, wasn't quiet ready to leave the nest, so got to live from home while at school".

I here the coffee machine beep and look over to get a giant mug. It was probably the biggest mug ever and I filled it all the way to the top. Robby and Casey look at me like I'm crazy.

Casey asks " are you sure you can drink all that?"

I laugh "yes I was raised as coffee to be a food group, don't worry it will be gone in 5 minutes" I then take a big gulp.

"I better get going, I need to finish an article. Would you like to eat lunch together"?

They both nod and then I start walking away

"Bye Lori" Robby says

"See you at lunch" Casey adds

**AN ok so I know it's kind of a cliffhanger but not big. Next one will be lunch and then a lot of ROGAN action because you haven't had a lot. Look forward to next chapter. It should be up by tomorrow. Hopefully cross your fingers :) BTW Review and I have a blog for pictures so you can actually see the things I describe.**


	3. Whipped Cream Secrets

**AN Another update in one day! Hope you like it! If you want a disclaimer go to my first chapter.**

* * *

And send. Rory leaned back in her chair excited that she finished her first article for the New York Observer!

Rory checked the time on her computer 3 minutes till 12:15 when Robby, and Casey decided to have lunch basically when everyone takes their lunch. Rory grabs her purse and heads to the break room.

Robby and Casey where already waiting when she arrived.

"hey guys do you want to go out? I'm not in the mood to stay here and eat, also I didn't bring my own lunch. Even if I did bring my own lunch then it would never satify me 'cause I am a bottomless pit just like my mom. Anyway I know this Café right around the corner where you can get killer sandwiches and coffee!"

"Sounds good to me. Casey what do you think"?

"Sounds like we should get some food into this girl"

* * *

Once they all arrive at the Café they get seated and they start getting to know each other. About 10 minutes before they get back they hadn't talked much about Rory because she had dodged a lot of bullets because she wanted to get to know them.

Robby was about to ask Rory a question when his cell phone rings telling him he has a text message.

"Oh my god!" Robby yells while putting his hand over his mouth. He is shocked.

"What" Casey asks with a worried tone in her voice.

"so after we talked I started talking to someone named Leah, she seems like a huge gossip but I think if I want to keep out of the gay gossip pool I should at east get on her good side. She just texted me saying the Logan Huntzburger will be with the paper all day long tomorrow" Robby exclaimed all in one breath

Casey looked scared and me however was in complete silnce because I had a look on my face like I just saw a dead person. They hadn't talked about what they were going to do.

Casey finally says something but I didn't here it. Robby waves his hand in front of me and gets my attention.

"You ok Lori"? Casey slowly questions

"Just a little un prepared about seeing Log- Mr. Huntzberger" Hoping they hadn't caught that but knew they were smart and not to her advantage they did catch it. Here come the questions

"Do you know him or something"? Robby asks a little to eagerly

"I-I-I Worked on the Yale Daily News with him in college" I hope they bye that because beyond that I have nothing else.

They did bye it thank god. The rest of the day I could not concentrate, I needed to talk to Logan and find out what they will do

* * *

When I got home I found Logan cooking paiea. Oh no he cooks that when he has to tell me something. That or he gets duck from a restaurant that I really like which is slipping my head right now because I know what he is going to tell me and I just I can't keep it in anymore.

"Hey Ace, your home early. I was hoping to have this done by the time you got home. Another 15 minutes should do though" When he is done talking he leans down and gives her a passionate but sweet and tender quick kiss.

Me and my big mouth and my empty stomach go again with the random rambling.

"I know that you are coming to the office tomorrow, I mean we need to figure this out. I just made 2 friends today their names are Robby who is gay so don't get jealous and then Casey. They are really nice and they are the ones that told me that you are coming in tomorrow. I was completely choked and they could tell so they asked. I would them we worked on the paper together at Yale. And I know that is what you were going to tell me because you are cooking a special meal that is I have to tell you something meal". Rory takes a quick breath after being very out of breath from that and says, "I'm scared"

Logan stops what he is doing and comes to grab me into a huge hug. He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back. "Everything will work out Ace. I know that for a fact. That was one thing I had to tell you but I had something else to tell you, but that can wait a bit". Rory pulls out of the hug a little and looks at him with those Ocean blue sparkling eyes into the sea of dark hazel eyes he has that she could find his deepest feeling from and the most comfort from.

"What's that look for Ace"?

"What look"? She asked innocently

"The one that is worried but devious at the same time"

"No just worried" They both knew that wasn't true she had an idea but would tell him once he told her his news.

"Sure, you go get changed and when you come out we will sit and eat and talk about our day. I want to learn about your new found friends". Rory walks into their bedroom while Logan sets the tables and finish's his special dish.

* * *

When dinner was done they had gotten extremely close and before they where about to kiss Rory suddenly remembered he had something to tell her. She suddenly backed away.

"Logan what did you need to tell me"? she says with a serious tone

Logan grunts "well I could make you wait till the morning with the meeting with everybody" A mischievous smirk comes across his face.

"Please tell me and then you can have me all to yourself, as much as you want of me."

Logan Smirks real big and then the look in his eyes flashes lust and goes straight to ideas playing in his eyes "I will tell you as soon as you kiss me"

"I'm not kissing you until you tell"

Logan looks around finds the whipped cream on the table and quickly grabs threatening to spray it " It's really simple one kiss and I tell you or the hard way I spray you with this and then you kiss me"

Before responds she jumps up and runs with a huge smirk on her face and his face.

He runs after her and finally gets her cornered in the bathroom. He tickles her to the ground and sprays whip cream all over her face. Then continues to like and kiss it off her.

"What do you say?" He says with a grin a mile long

"You win, kiss me" they kiss and then she breaks away as soon as her starts to deepen it

"Now what's the secret?

"We are having a contest and the NY Observer will be the judges. Thousands of College students will send in a story for a chance to get an internship for a month in August. The Reporters at the Observer will decide the 3 winners".

Rory Squeals of excitement! "I can't wait".

"Well now you know and you promised I could have my way with you. It looks like you need to be cleaned up from this mess we made. I think you are in need of a shower".

Rory gives him a suggestive smile "Oh really" her eyebrows raise "I think I will need a little help… Will you help me"? She asks seductively.

Before he responds he is undressed and turning the shower on about to help Rory with her clothing.

The rest of the night they spend together just having fun and after the shower get a drink because it was only 10 so by that time it was in need of a drink. Maybe they had one to many drinks because they end up drunk but who cares they are at home with each other. What else do they need? Nothing.

* * *

**AN Next chapter is Rory and Logan at work. I have a blog with pictures for the story. Go to profile for it. Please Review **


	4. Promise Me Never Again!

**AN Thank you everyone for Reading! Every time I read a review it makes me write a chapter. No kidding when I saw ILOVEHG review I got a giddy smile and now here I am writing my 4****th**** chapter in 12 hours. So I know you probably won't even read this Note but if you do review because it makes me write a chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer if you haven't been able to tell by now that I do not own any of this then you need to get your ass back to kindergarten. Yes I said ass because I'm a writer now I have to be able to say ass. But is to childish. Lol I tweaked that but Doyle said something similar in season 5. Review!**

* * *

Why did I have that extra shot last night? Oh I know I was drunk so from one more shot I got even more drunk and now look, I have a pounding headache! Next time, actually there will not be a next time. That was a lie. I hear Logan shake me awake with a mug of coffee in his hand and some aspirin.

"Ace you need to get up, he have to be at the office in 35 minutes". His voice was soothing and soft but not enough to get me up but with coffee and aspirin he may just get me up.

"Nooooo"

"Yesss"

"No"

"YES" he throws the covers off. To reveal me in nothing because we where drunk and he's my fiancé so I'm naked because we had sex 3 times last night, the shower, after one drink, and then for the last time after we were drop dead drunk.

I finally open my eyes and glare at him while I take the coffee off the nightstand and her hands me my robe.

I down the coffee and aspirin. Now happy to be awake, but still a slight headache because the aspirin hasn't really kicked in only the coffee.

"I knew there was a reason I said yes" I say all hyper like and giddy

"Well I knew there was a reason to wake you so get dressed we have a meeting to get too, _Lori_" He said emphasizing the name Lori.

"UGGGG I don't want to face the world can't we stay here forever?" she says while holding onto his arm

"I wish" He leans in kisses me then picks me up carries me to the closet so I can get dressed.

I pout for a few minutes when I look at the clock. 20 minutes.

"Shit why didn't you tell me I had so little time to get ready"

"I did Ace you just chose to take up your time with arguing and putting not get ready. We are leaving in 12 minutes" He warns as I pull on a bra and some lace panties. I pick out a gray pinstriped pant suit and a lilac button up with no time to straiten my hair I have to leave it curly and I almost to forget to put the ring on the necklace so we aren't caught.

* * *

I walk into the observer but 7 minutes before Logan does as to not be expected. I know 7 minutes not en or even 5 but 7. Who knows that's just how long he waited before he went on the elevator and headed for floor 7 of the observer.

Bill comes out of his office when I see Logan step out of the elevator with his Black suit and a light green tie with gray stripes on it which I bought him for his going away gift when he left for London last year.

Bill of course goes into salesman/kiss ass mode as soon as he says Hello.

"Mr. Hunzberger. How are you today"? Lends his hand to Shake.

"I'm fine" Shakes hand. " So Bill When you can gather your staff I will be able to start the meeting."

"Of course let me just tell them to be in conference room number 2".

Logan heads to conference room 2 and Bill heads to the front desk to use the intercom.

"Bills voice is heard from over head.

"All staff report to conference room number 2 for an important meeting"

As I get up to walk to the meeting I here the gossip Leah tell another gossiper Sandy

"See I told you he was cuter in person. I bet he's good in bed too"

"Leah he has a fiancé"

"So look at his dad my cousin fooled around with Mitchum a few years ago. He will be the same way. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Trust me"

"if you say so but if you get in on that I want my fair share" Sandi reply's

They both start giggling like schoolgirls. I role my eyes and keep walking. Keeping my eyes on the person who I know will be by my side.

* * *

During the meeting I kinda tune out Logan because he already told me about it so I just start writing down everything I need to get done for the wedding, which will be a winter wonderland in December. December 12th 2007 I will officially be Mrs. Logan Hunztberger

Logan notices what Rory was doing and decides to call her out on it because just because she already knows about this doesn't not mean she can ignore the meeting at hand.

"Ms. Haymore care to share why your are ignoring the meeting"?

No response.

"Ms. Haymore?"

Nothing.

He walks over to her and just stands behind her looking at what she is doing. His heart melts because he realizes it is important but they need to be business right now. Then he notices number 2, which is right below dress shopping. _Find the perfect ring for Logan_.

She finally notices a little shadow over her.

"God, you're like Ruth Gordon just standing there make a noise"

"Really _Rosemary's Baby_ reference"?

"Yea. Got a problem with that"

"No just not what I was expecting"

"Well you weren't what I was expecting either"

"What does that mean" He ask a little hurt but playfully

"Well you still talk like Judy Dench from time to time"

"And angry still works for you"

I come out of my little trance and here the gossipers start talking.

"I'm sorry what did you need _Mr. Hunzberger_"?

Logan now realizing what she did. "For you to pay attention and not write down your to-do lists, although I agree number 2 is important

Rory blushes deeply. as Logan heads to the front of the room with a smirk plastered on his face.

The rest of the meeting continues slowly but it wasn't till after when everything went down hill and when I say down hill I mean a cliff!

* * *

Before Bill gets to talk to Logan he comes and gives me a piece of his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"What do you mean" Kinda confused at what he was implying

"When you and Mr. Hunzberger had that will fight, he was completely humiliated. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked to let you go. However I will fight for you if you promise not to ever pull a stunt like that again."

I had to really use my acting skills because I was about to burst out laughing

"I promise. I'm sorry for what I said to my superior."

"Good." Bill straitens up a bit before asking the dreaded question "Have you and Mr. Hunzberger met before?" he asks it like it's nothing but knowing that it was a life or death answer in his world.

"I worked on the Yale Daily News with him in College"

He looked furious but he tried to hide it, although he did a terrible job at doing so.

After he left my desk I heard the gossip brigade going on and on

* * *

**AN ok so I put a cliffhanger with the gossiping. Promise that the gossip and more Rogan at work for next Chapter. Review. It makes my day. Will have next chapter up soon. **


	5. Gossip Brigade Has Eyes and Ears

**AN Here is the 5****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please Review it makes my day when you do. Disclaimer. Is the even necessary to talk about? LOOK AT CHAPTER ONE IF YOU WANT A DISCLAIMER! BYE!**

* * *

They were standing about 30 feet away from me. Loud enough for me too hear but only me to hear any one farther away from me could not hear which is good but I kinda think they wanted me to hear so I would have a huge outburst whish didn't happen though thank god!

The usual people, Leah who is head of everything gossip. Sandy who is kinda her sidekick, with gossip, basically attached at the hip. Kevin who was probably a popular kid in High school so being with the gossipers was like the same thing to him. And when I thought it was only those 3 I heard Leah call Robby over. He seemed uncomfortable because he does not gossip but he did mention he only befriended them to stay out of gossip. Maybe he's will help them steer clear of me…. Doubtful

"Hey Robby get your ass over hear" Robby looked shocked by Leah's forwardness

He walks over with a slight strut that he always has. "Hey guys what's up"? he said it with a little nervousness in his tone not knowing what was coming next.

Kevin jumps in "Do you know what's up with Hunzberger and Haymore"?

Before he reply's Sandy says something "they were pretty comfortable with each other when they talked during the meeting".

Before anyone could say anything else Robby said what he needed to say. "All I know is that they worked on their college paper together".

"Ok well there has to more than that." Leah said that and seemed really jealous when he said that.

"your just jealous that she knows him. Even if the worked on the paper together, I think they at least slept together, you know he was a huge playboy in college. My best friends, Brothers, girlfriends, cousin slept with him in college" Sandy said that very matter a factly like she just solved a murder mystery.

"Well if he was a playboy I don't think Lori would do something like that" Robby says defending me.

"Whatever is going on between them or did go on between them it will have to wait till lunch, I need to finish an article"

* * *

Meanwhile Logan was in a meeting with Bill

Bill walks in with Logan already sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"I am so sorry Mr. Hunztberger for keeping you waiting. I needed to talk to Ms. Haymore. I am very sorry for the way she acted towards you. Now if your thinking of firing her that would be a shame because she is a very good writer from the few articles she has written me, and the ones from her portfolio are great. Go with your gut if it is telling you to fire her though, sir" Bill starts to sit slowly Logan looks a little amused

"I have no intentions of firing Ms. Haymore. That wasn't even something that crossed my mind. I also know that she is a great writer".

Bill is a real piece of work coming in and basically telling me to fire her even though he was defending her he really did want me to fire her I just know it.

"Sir I'm sorry if this is a little forward" He pauses looks at his hands and looks back at Logan "I know that you were on the paper together in college, so I want to make sure that you aren't just saying that so you do bring up bad blood. In the meeting you were insulting each other so, I want to make sure that we don't have blood in the office with the boss. I don't want you to feel attacked when you come into the office".

Logan sat trying to figure out how to reply to that. They had no bad blood the had the opposite of that. Sure they bicker but it's all in good fun.

"I assure you that this happens between us whenever we see each other because we worked on a story together one year in college. The story pushed our buttons and so it was something that was a fond memory. Nothing else, just a few jokes"

They continue there meeting about who will be chosen to choose the winners. Six writers will be chosen to go through stories and choose the writers. 2 rookies because they are younger and more likely to still have a mind of a college writer and 4 writers that are more experienced seeing as we are looking for the best.

When the meeting was over they announce over the intercom who the people will be.

Logan stands next to him while Bill goes pull the intercom up.

Bill says this in his most professional voice.

"Sandy Wiggins, Stan Simpson, Lori Haymore, Alex Reckmeyer, Bob Moore, and Susan Appleton. You will be the people picking the 3 winner for the contest. Have a good day and get back to work".

For the rest of the morning Logan, went to Media, and would go to Politics then the rest of the departments after lunch.

* * *

Logan was breaking for lunch and was on his way down the elevator when Kevin steps on. No one says a word but Logan gets a call from Honor

RIIIINNNNGGG

Logan looks at caller ID, and smiles, Kevin notices his smile.

"Hey Honor"

"Hey little bro, I have some news"

"What is it"? He asks curiously

"I'm Pregnant!"

"WHAT THAT"S AMAZING!

"I was going to wait till we could see each other in person but I just couldn't wait".

"I'm happy you told me now".

"Well I need to go I'm at the doctors and they called me in. Have a good day. See you later. Love you"

"Love you too" before Logan could think that's what came out of his mouth. The door to the lobby open now and Kevin walks out thinking all about that conversation.

"Logan quickly texts Rory, telling her the good news".

* * *

Upstairs.

Vvvbbbbbb

Rory's phone vibrates with a text.

Honor just called she is pregnant! Lunch?-L

Rory lets out a squeal and people look at her. She quickly texts logan back and grabs her purse.

Love to meet you at the Café

Casey stops Rory before Rory even gets away from her desk.

"Hey wanna go get some lunch with Robby and I"?

"I would love to but I am meeting someone else. Sorry. How about tomorrow"?

"Sure have fun".

"See you later"

Rory quickly texts Logan, for another place to eat, afraid that someone might see them.

Hey change of plans meet you at the deli a couple blocks down the street.

* * *

When she gets to the Deli Logan had already ordered for her and is sitting at a table.

She gives him a kiss and sits down. They start laughing about the meetings with Bill and his reactions. When the food is delivered she looks down and it's her favorite sandwich with extra chips and a large black coffee. She loves that he knows her so well.

When the food was arrived neither of them noticed Robby and Casey walk in together. Although, they noticed them.

She reaches across the table and gives him a big Kiss.

Casey and Robby noticed and look shocked.

* * *

**AN I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I will probably update later today. But, if not today, defiantly tomorrow. Have a good day. Also I know the phone call was very similar to the Game of Life. Whatever it has been seven years if she wanted to finish the story she could have. I am just here to continue a similar story line. Review makes my day. Next Chapter the talk with Robby and Casey. Maybe even some wedding planning. REVIEW!**


	6. The Plan

**AN So I have been getting really good hits these past 2 days. I hope you know that I am not a person that gives up. I have no idea how long this story will be but I am determined to finish it. I know the updates are each only a little over a thousand words. I want to make them longer because I could but then you may not get as many updates each day. I will probably do 3-4 chapters a day so you can have more than one chapter but if you want one long chapter tell me. Disclaimer: why do I even bother with telling you I don't own it. It is completely obvious. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

(left off from last chapter)

Robby and Casey stand there for about 5 minutes; Rory and Logan still have not noticed them. Robby and Casey have their jaw dropped.

Robby is the first to speak. "is that-"?

"Yea" Bothe have a tone of complete confusion and surprise with worry.

"Did she-"?

"Kiss Him? I think so"

"But isn't he-"

"Engaged"

"Yea"

They stand there for a minute before the waitress asks them if they would like a table

Casey politely declines as she pulls Robby away as he is still standing there in awe.

They go to the Café.

After they get coffee they sit and try to think about this.

"Robby snap out of it, we need to figure this out".

"Right ok so we know that we just saw Lori and Logan Hunztberger. Although, Hunztberger is engaged, to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Don't look at me like that." Casey quickly wipes the oh so smug and wondering face off her face. "I like knowing about my boss. Then we saw Lori Kiss him even though everyone knows he is engaged. I know he was a playboy in college. Lori told us they met in college and that is about it".

"Sound about right. I think we should let her tell us about her and him by her self. This week we will learn about her and if she doesn't mention anything then we will ask. Tomorrow we will have lunch with her. When we ask her we can't sound like we are confusing we will just ask her what was going on. Oh and DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE mention this to the Gossip Brigade. Understand'?

"Yes, now Casey, why don't you pull up some information on Lori and I will on his fiancé Lorelai."

"Deal. I hope nobody else saw"

"Me too"

The rest of lunch they talk about what they should get to know about her and what to look up"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the NYO Kevin is spreading the news of Logan and _Honor_.

Kevin goes straight to the queen of gossip.

"Hey Leah. Are you busy?"

"Not really. What do you need Kev"?

"Well I was just in the elevator with Hunztberger". Leah's eyes grow big with curiosity. "He got a call and I don't know who it was in relationship to him but it was a girl. Her name was Honor-"

Leah cuts him off "Get to the point"

"Apparently _Honor _is pregnant!" Kevin really emphasized the name Honor.

"Holy shit. I know that isn't his fiancé her name is Lorelai."

"And how do you know that?" Kevin asks curious

"The engagement announcement"

"Right. Ok well lets get some lunch I'm starving."

"Ok"

They head towards the Café. When they get there they see Robby and Casey.

* * *

At the Café

Robby and Casey eating and talking then Kevin sees them and calls towards them.

"Hey Robby, Casey".

"Hey" they reply in unison remembering not to say anything especially to the Gossip Brigade.

"Kevin tell them"

"SO I was in an elevator with Hunztberger. I heard him on the phone with a girl named Honor. Apparently she is pregnant. Also I forgot to mention this to you Leah" Leah cocks and eyebrow "he said I love you at the end.

Leah screams "HE SAID I LOVE YOU!" everyone looks at her in the Café

"Yes now calm down Leah"

Before this little thing go anywhere else Robby clarifies one minor detail. Even Casey who hates gossip was interested.

"Guys hate to burst your bubble but Honor is Logan's Big sister"

They all looked a little defeated "Oh" Kevin says

"Well now we need to learn to not jump to conclusions" Casey adds her to sense

"Whatever I am going to go eat" Leah says obviously frustrated.

"I'll join you"

Kevin and Leah go get food.

* * *

At the Deli

"Logan it looks like we have another 30 minutes"

"I know. What are you thinking you want to do in that time" He says in a very suggestive tone.

Rory smack his arm

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"for being an ass. I was thinking we could drop by Tiffany and Co. I want to know what rings you were thinking."

"do you think we can choose that in that amount of time?"

"Who knows if we don't find anything we like we can go back another time or go to another store"

"Ok let's go"

* * *

When they arrive at the store they are looking and looking until Rory spots something that she falls in love with that she thinks Logan will love but wants to keep it a secret.

While, Rory was thinking about that. Logan was thinking a very similar though.

I spy a platinum ring with little diamonds all around it that would match her engagement ring perfectly. I don't think I will tell Ace because I want it to be a surprise. I think I will go see if she has found anything. He glances at his watch 12 minutes till they need to back at work.

"Hey Ace. What are you looking at" He asks as he raises his eyebrows

"Oh nothing you know just this and that"

"Well find anything you like"

"Not really" Rory really had to act for that one because she really liked this ring that was platinum and had 3 tiers to it but no diamonds. He didn't do diamonds but she didn't want something that was plain. "How about you mister" she places her hands on his chest

"Nothing that caught my eye" Gives her a smirk and leans down into a knee weakening kiss. He was starting to deepen it when she pulled away.

"Logan we need to get back to work"

"Ugg who wants to work"?

"No one _wants _to work." Emphasizing work.

"Well than let's not work"

"No one would have fun not working"

"I would"

"I'm sure you would Huntz but her must get back" she gets out of his embrace and pulls his hand towards the doorway. Heading back to the NYO

* * *

**AN ok so that was that. Next chapter will be Robby and Casey questioning Rory.**

**REVIEW! I hope to have another update later tonight but if not I will tomorrow**

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Let's Talk

**AN thank you everyone for all the reviews. I am sad though that I haven't gotten as many reviews as views but hey it's only the second day of this story. And yet this is the 7****th**** chapter. I like updating quickly mainly because I am on summer break and I have nothing else to do. Also because, I absolutely hate waiting for updates. DISCLAIMER: Again I don't own anything… sadly but if you thought I did you are S-T-U-P-I-D. Please review GREATLY appreciated. Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Today Casey and Robby were having lunch with "Lori" to get to know her and anything about Logan.

About 10:45

"Uggggg" tosses pencil. Rory was frustrated because she could not get the right intro to her paper about a biking marathon that was happening this weekend.

Casey heard her trouble while going to get some coffee.

"Hey Lori do you need anything?"

"I need some pie" she says in a desperate and frustrated tone"

"What will pie do"?

"I have no idea but I know that when you toss a pencil you should get pie. When you throw a pen you get a trout. Don't ask me why that's just the rule."

"Ok then. Why did you toss a pencil"? Casey was confused and made a note of it to ask her later

"I can't get this introduction for the bike marathon happening this weekend."

"Well would you like to get some coffee with me. I know it isn't pie but, coffee could help"

"Yea sure" Rory gets up and heads to the break room with Casey

"Hey Casey I was meaning to ask you if you could help me cover this story. I am doing a before, during, and after piece on the Bike marathon. Could you photograph some of it with me"?

"Sure I think I'm free to do some pictures for it tomorrow."

"Great well I think I just got a great line for the beginning. Before it leaves my head I need to get back to the computer".

"Ok good luck. See you at Lunch"

"Great! Looking forward to it".

* * *

Meanwhile Logan was just sent the top 60 finalists for the writing contest about the internship. About to send them over to Rory, and the rest of the staff at The Observer. He knew that she would be stressed with her articles and reading these knowing that they had to pick the finalist by the end of the week.

Hey called his secretary Mandy in his office.

"Yes Mr. Huntzberger"

"I thought I told you to call me Logan"

"I'm sorry. What would you like _Logan_" Stressing the word Logan like it was hard for her to say.

"I need you to send these to the Observer and then could you send my fiancé some flowers. I would like just a simple white and red rose bouquet"

"Yes Logan"

"Thank you Mandy"

"Your Welcome Sir."

* * *

10 minutes until Rory was meeting her friends for lunch the front desk woman told he she had a delivery. Rory was unsuspecting anything when she go there she had a delivery from her wonderful Fiancé.

Hey Ace

I was thinking about you. Can't wait to see you at home

Love you

-L

Awe my heart melts. Rory was not expecting anything like this. She hoped she didn't get a lot of questions if she did she would say the were from he boyfriend. She just needed a name. One that started with an L since the not was signed with L.

Lance?

NOOOOOO

Larry

Even worse

What about Liam?

That will do for now.

* * *

Lunch

I finished my first draft of my article by 11:50 so I went and got Robby and Casey. Helpfully their desks are right next to each other.

"is the Café ok?"

"Of course. I really like the atmosphere there. I think I can really get to calm down there. I hope I can get to know both of you a lot more. Oh gosh I'm rambling because I'm so excited whatever. Thoughts Robby?"

"Nope I think you pretty much covered anything I could have said. Lets get the show on the road"

On the way to the café Robby talked about his latest assignment where he got to go to a historical building that the city is planning to tear down. He said that the pictures have turned out beautifully.

Once they ordered I felt like something fishy was going on but I just shook it off waiting to know what was going to happen they were asking a lot about me. Granted I asked a lot about them the other day so I guess it is only fair that they learn about me. Although I'm a little scared that I will blurt something out that I shouldn't had involving Logan or my last name.

We talked a lot about my school and hometown. Then they asked who my best friends were. That was so close to a slip up.

"So Lori who are some of your best friends" Robby asks casually

"Umm I have a lot. Colin, Finn, Steph, Paris, Lane, my mom, and Lo- Liam" I hope I recovered on that one fast enough.

"Wow that is quiet a bit. Any of them the ones that sent you those beautiful flowers earlier" Casey asks suggestively

"Yes actually Liam sent them to me". I take a deep breath knowing I didn't mess up on that one.

"Boyfriend perhaps"? Robby cocks and eyebrow wondering really hoping they were getting down to knowing about Logan

"Maybe" I say with a smile hoping that will shut them up because I am bound to say something wrong.

It does for now, but not for long I just know it. From then on I tell them about Kirk surprisingly because they seem fascinated by him being that they are both from big cities.

After Lunch we agreed that tomorrow would they should do it again.

* * *

About half an hour before I am about to go home I get a text from Logan.

VVVBBBBBB

Hey hope you got the flowers.

What do you want for dinner, and what movie?

X

They are beautiful 3. Indian and Pippy.

X

Who haven't seen that or ate that in a while.

X

I know. That's why I chose them.

X

ok be home in about an hour love you

X

Love you too

I finish my article and hurry home because I want to change and get the snack ready for the movie.

* * *

**AN Hope you liked it. Next Chapter will be them at home. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **


	8. Should I…?

**AN I hope you guys are really liking this story. I am trying as hard as I can to keep it true to Logan and Rory's characters but I honestly will never be able to do anything like Amy Sherman -Palidino . Yet another stupid Disclaimer look at past disclaimers!**

* * *

Rory unlocks the apartment door and walks in. she quickly get's out of her uncomfortable work clothing and into some sweats and a Yale t-shirt. When she is done taking her makeup off she goes and grabs a glass of wine. About to sit down she hears the front door and makes him some scotch knowing he won't wine. She walks up to the handsome man and gives him a kiss. Then takes the Indian and hands him his glass of scotch.

"Awe Ace how did you know"?

"I don't know. I had this little voice in my head to give him some scotch. I don't know why though because that's usually what my fiancé drinks but seeing he is not here right now they told me to give it to you. My boyfriend named Liam."

He gives her famous smirk kisses her. Long and deep knowing that when they come up for air that the time was not stopped it just felt like that. Finally needing air they come out of the kiss.

"Why is my name Liam"?

"Oh because I cannot have the same name boyfriend as the boss now wouldn't that be suspicious."

"Right. Well good to know that Logan isn't anywhere to be found or he would kick my ass for doing this" Reaches down and kisses her again but just a little more sloppy as if they were going to take things farther but before they do she pulls away

"Pippy?" Rory asks way t giddy and excited for getting out of a mind blowing make out session.

"Isn't that what you asked for? I wouldn't dare bring you something different then what you asked for. For that is rule number 23 in the Gilmore Handbook. Oh and also Rule Number 3 being don't wake a Gilmore without coffee."

"Your to slick for your own good Huntzberger"

"you wouldn't want me any other way.'

"Can we eat or are we just going to stand here the rest of the night with a very hungry Gilmore in desperate need of food and Pippy"

"Oh the dreaded number 14 on the list. Never with hold food from a Gilmore Girl if the ask for it."

"You are very good at remembering all these rules. Are you studying them in your own time"

"A master and commander never reveals his secrets" at that Rory burst out Laughing

Still laughing a little "Well I need food so lets hop to it"

As they eat they start watching Pippy. Once it is over they start talking about how their days went

"Logan I think that we should have Steph, Finn, and Colin over this weekend. They all live in the city now and we have yet to go out with them or have them over since we moved in."

"Sounds good to me but we can't Saturday because I kinda promised we would have dinner with my Parents. Please don't be Mad"

Rory sits there a little Frustrated but it wears off.

"Well looks like Friday it Is. But On Sunday I have to go do this thing for the Bike Marathon. I need to cover it while it's happening and also after it happened and the clean up process with an interview with the winner."

"this will be a busy weekend."

"You have no idea"

* * *

At lunch the next day, with Robby and Casey.

"What do you mean your mom found Kirk naked in your garage sleeping." Casey exclaims astonished at the small town she grew up in

"Just what I said. He was found all over town sleeping naked in random spots"

"I need to visit this town sometime" Robby says finally coming out of a little trans he seemed to be in.

"One day I will take you up there."

They kept talking about her town and then the dreaded slip up.

"So Miss Patty has this punch at festivals that I swear is poison but tastes so good in the moment." Takes a sip of her coffee and looks at her newfound friends like she is taking her sweet time before she finishes they story. She loves the look on their faces right now.

"So anyway my sophomore year in collage I got very badly punch drunk. I don't remember much but I was with my 2 best friends Lane and Paris. We had all been having trouble with guys. Lane goes to give her guy a piece of her mind. Paris ends up chasing down a Pretzel cart for 50 cents to call her guy. The police were called for the first time in History of stars hollow for a public offense. And I was just lying on the floor of the bathroom blabbering to my mom about Logan" Oh shit I did it I messed up Big TIME!

I can't believe I did that. I said Logan and they know Logan and I went to college together. God please don't catch on.

"So Lori would this Logan be the same Logan that is our boss and also engaged to the one Lorelai Gilmore"? Robby states a little to curiously and Casey just cocks an eyebrow looking for a response.

I don't respond. I look down at my watch and see lunch is about over Thank god! I don't know what else I would have done.

"Well look at the time we must be getting back to work." I scramble to my feet and strut back to the office.

Thank god it was Thursday. It will give her the weekend to think about what she is going to do. Sure they were all getting very close but she didn't know if she was ready to tell them. Rory knew she was going to tell them before everyone else because they were good friends of hers. But could she handle telling them only after a week and a half of knowing them. She was taking Friday off since she would have to work on Sunday for this article. Which gave her time to plan for the little party.

Rory continued her work without being interrupted and avoided them for the rest for the day. When she got home all she could think about was talking to Logan and getting his impute.

* * *

Logan walked in to the apartment with his Ace sitting on the couch starring into space with a book in her lap. Something was up he could feel it.

She didn't even notice him walk in.

After Logan changed he went to go talk to Rory.

"Ace"?

No response

"Accce"? Logan droned Ace out this time but still no Response.

Finally he resorted to her real name

"Rory" he says this a bit louder than the other times. He finally got her attention. He was starting to worry

"What"? Rory asked confused

"What's wrong"?

"I messed up"

"What happened"?

Rory continues to tell him what happened at lunch.

"Logan what should I do. DO I need to tell them?"

"Ace it's up to you. But from what I hear you want to tell them you just weren't ready to tell them so soon. Which is understandable, although you don't have much of a choice now that they asked the question about me and you completely ignored them".

"your right"

Rory gives him a soft kiss

"Can we eat now? I didn't get to eat much at lunch."

He laughs a bit and puts a smirk on his face

"You grab a glass of wine. I will order pizza"

"Oh don't forget the bread sticks and the extra cheese"

"I wouldn't dream of it Ace"

The rest of the night they spend in each others arms after they ate, and went to bed early so they got a good night of sleep. Logan still had to go to work the next morning whish gave Rory which gave her a day of relaxing since she would have any that weekend.

* * *

**AN hope you liked it. Next chapter will be them at the party and possibly her telling Robby and Casey. Not sure yet depends on how long the party will be. Please Review it makes my day!**


	9. Night Out On The Town

**AN Another Update. Hope you appreciate how fast I am getting these up. Number 9 in 3 days! Disclaimer: I'm not going to even bother. Once I got a review asking for another update I was over the moon. Thank you to the people who constantly encourage me to write.**

* * *

Rory slept In till about 10:30 when she got a call from her mom.

"Mom"? Rory said sleepily and annoyed

"No this is your other mother the one that didn't clothe you, feed, you, and housed ou for the first 18 years of your life Oh and not to mention BIRTH you. No this isn't that mother, this is the one from Pluto that is looking for her daughter, Rory Gilmore"

"Rory Gilmore isn't here please leave a message. Rory will get back to you once she wakes from the dead"

"Well just wanted to talk to you. Haven't talked in 37 hours 46 minutes and 13 seconds"

"Yea well wait another hour till Rory Gilmore can function. She has no coffee and you woke me up. Mother of mine broke her own rule".

"What can I say it's my rule if I _accidently _brake it then sue me"

"good idea I will have the papers over by tomorrow"

"Yea you say that now, but don't come running to mommy when you want to have a movie night because I will still be to mad at the woman I birthed who sued her mother to have a movie night with you"

"Goodbye mother will call you when I have coffee in the system"

"Bye oh daughter of mine"

They hang up and Rory sits in bed for about a good 15 minutes debating weather or not she should do something today. Rory decided that coffee would answer that for her. When she gets to the kitchen. She turns the coffee pot on and starts reading the paper.

Rory eventually decides she just needs to be home.

Rory gets a text around 11:30.

SO I just got a call form my dad.

He said that he had to change plans and we are having brunch with them instead of dinner.

Sorry if you had planned anything tomorrow

X

No it's fine. See you later tonight

X

Ok we are meeting everybody at the Plaza

X

Sounds good to me. What also sounds good is Finn's _special drink_

X

Agreed but you remember how many you had last. I had never seen you so drunk

X

Don't worry your pretty little head Huntz. Now get back to work.

Love you

X

Love you too Ace

* * *

Around 5 Rory jumped in the shower. When she was in the middle of doing her makeup Logan came through the door.

"Ace you here"?

"In the bathroom"

"Hey so I think I will skip the shower tonight. I took one this morning"

"Sounds good to me. We are meeting everyone at 6:30"

"Great I will go get changed"

'What are you going to were?"

I love how Logan actually asks. Most men wouldn't care at all"

"Nothing to fancy. I'm not sure yet but I know I want to were these new heels I got last week"

"Ok I think that I will were some Khakis"

"Ok sounds good to me"

They both get Dressed. Logan in some khakis, and a blue button up. Untucked. with a grey blazer.

Rory wore a dark washed pair of jeans that hugged all the right curves. A white tee shirt, Black Blazer, some teal earrings, nude pumps, and a simple gold watch that, complimented her black purse with a gold strap perfectly.

"Wow You look gorgeous. You're going to give Steph a run for her money"

"I doubt that. She has always been the fashion expert"

"Your on your way to knocking her down and taking the throne for yourself"

Rory gives him a little giggle. Then gives him a kiss "You look pretty handsome yourself"

"Well thank you. Shall we"? he takes her hand in his and start walking towards the door"

"We shall"

* * *

They are the last ones to arrive considering that they hit rush hour and lived the farthest away.

"Steph you absolutely amazing "Steph was wearing some red flowing chiffon pants with a black crop top. A gold chain necklace and simple but gorgeous black peep toe heels. A watch that was similar to mine.

"I could say the same thing about you Rory. Just Breath taking"

"awe thanks"

During this little interaction the guys had said their hellos.

"Finn I'm dying for your famous drink, do you think you could get me one. Oh and everyone else as I see they are empty handed"

"Love, do you think you can handle it again. It's one hundred percent alcohol"

"Finn I'm a grown woman now either you get it or I will myself"

Everyone at the table was smirking at how desperate Rory was sounding for this drink

"I will be back soon Love"

The drink Finn always makes is one hundred percent alcoholic. Whish is why they love it so much. Rory doesn't really know all the proportions just that it contains absinthe, gin, vodka, brandy, and blackberry liqueur.

When Finn gets back they all start drinking

"So guys I think that we need to have a reunion LDB event" Colan States out of the blue

"Here here" Steph states and then lifts her drink

"As long as it isn't as dangerous as last time, I would love to see you guys do something stupid" Rory states this already slightly tipsy

Everyone looks at her shocked that she would even go along with this idea. It must be the alcohol talking

They rest of the night they continue to talk and drink. For some reason rory is the person that ends up the most drunk. She had 3 of Finns drinks and when hey cut her off of those she continued to have 2 shots. And 3 martinis. She was stubbling when they were walking out of the hotel around 1:30 am. Rory laughs a lot when she is this drunk.

"Logannnnnn. I don't want to leave"

"I know Ace but you need to sleep off all the drinks you consumed"

"But I'm not tired"

"You will be don't worry"

Rory stumbles and falls and continues to laugh. Logan picks her up and puts her in the limo, which took them back to the house. She passed out on the ride home.

* * *

**AN Hope you liked Rory getting drunk instead of Logan for Once. Next is the hangover and brunch REVIEW! I have some pictures for this chapter up on my blog. link in profile**


	10. Truce?

**AN So I hope you like it. I haven't even written it and I can tell this will be a hard chapter to write. DISCLAIMER! I Hate disclaimer but I have to do one. "I own nothing" Blah, blah, blah. Please review because I know I am getting a lot of hits but I still feel like you don't like it that much. Anyway I can't force you to do anything but don't worry I won't stop writing because of that.**

* * *

Rory woke up with a horrible headache and a stomachache. She hadn't felt like that since when she was Punch Drunk. Although she had only been drunk 2 other times since then. A door opening the closing brings Rory out of her thoughts.

"Logan"? I manage to mumble

"Ace you awake yet"

"No"

"Then whom am I talking to"

" The evil alcohol"

"Oh well _Evil Alcohol_ do you want some hangover food or not"?

"Did you get the good kind or the crappy kind"

"The good kind. I met your mom in New Haven. She gave me some taco's and a beef burrito" He says it like I'm a baby at the end. And he is trying to lore me to something. Which I have to admit it was helping

"Thank God" I Jump out of bed but get a huge dizzy spell

"Here come sit in the Kitchen while we eat. Then you can take a shower and meet my parents to eat brunch"

"Oh now I knew why I drank so much last night"

"Yea well nothing I can change about that"

When we were both done eating I get in the shower and surprisingly Logan joins me

'Logan what are you doing. Having some fun with my fiancé."

"I know what you are doing but-"

"Then why did you ask"?

"I wasn't done. Why are you having some fun when we have to be at brunch in an hour and 15 minutes?"

"To save water and time. But also because you looked hot last night and I didn't get to have any _Fun_ with you last night" Logan admits suggestively.

"Well then Mr. Huntzberger I am in need of some good old shower fun."

Logan leans down and kisses me hard.

After we shower and have some fun in the process. We get ready. I just hope it isn't as bad as it was when we told the we were engaged.

**Flashback**

_We entered the Huntzberger House._

"_Logan I still don't believe that you grew up here, I mean the ceiling belongs in a castle in England"._

"_Yea well believe it"_

"_Never" I state stubbornly but with some sarcasm mixed in with that simple statement_

"_You ready" Logan asked nervously_

"_No. But it has to Happen"_

"_No it doesn't we can tell them when the invite goes out"_

"_Logan be serious"_

"_I am being serious" He says that with a huge smirk on his face and sarcasm seething through_

"_Anyway we should go say high"_

_They enter the Parlor where Honor, Josh, Shira, Mitchum, and Elias were sitting._

"_Shira" I say with my fake smile on and want to hug her. After the hug she took my hands in mind and said that she was sorry for last time they were at dinner. But before I can respond she feels the ring on my finger._

"_What the hell is this Logan" She asks with her smile but her teeth gritting through it and so much anger coming through her voice_

"_That is Rory's engagement ring"_

"_Logan I can't believe you were so stupid as to propose to this little"_

_Logan was about to cut in when Mitchum actually stook up for me._

"_Shira now I know you are unhappy with this match. I will admit that I was skeptical when I saw that Logan had been to by the ring on his bank statement, but I have thought about it and they will be a star couple for business. You have no right to judge them. You can be happy for them, you can grit your teeth and smile, but under any circumstances do you yell at her. She has done nothing wrong. She may not be the society wife that you are or her grandmother is. But times are changing many women work now a days. This may be the first society match up that has but that is fine"_

_Shira for the first time was completely speechless._

_Honor stepped in. "Well I for one am very happy. Grandpa what do you think"_

_He grunts and walks out of the room. I don't think he was happy but he was not so mad to stoop to Shira's level. We left shortly after that happened. Bu before we left Logan said something to his father._

"_Dad why didn't you try and stop me or tell anyone whe you saw the ring statement"_

"_Because although she will never be a society wife she has helped you continue working for this company and without her you would dig yourself into a hole. I don't think you would be able to take over the company if you did that."_

_Logan scoffs "I should have know all you were thinking about was business. If it didn't affect my business you would have broken us up. You care about 2 things yourself, and money. Never has it been my well being"_

_With that we Left_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

We finally got to the restaurant

"Hello Mitchum, Shira" I greet as nicely as I could be after remembering everything that happened

"Mom, Dad" Logan said coldly

"Rory, Logan. How are you"? Mitchum said

Shira has stayed silent the entire time

"We are good. Starting to get into the routine of work before we start planning the wedding"

"Well that's good. Rory you are working at the Observer. Correct?"

"Correct. I am working in the city department with my pen name"

"Good, good"

the waiter comes over and we order

"So dad why did you call this Brunch"? Logan wanted to cut the crap and get out of there as fast as he could

"Why couldn't I just have a brunch with my son and his fiancé"?

"Because that's not how Huntzbergers work"

Shira finally addressed Logan and I.

"Rory and Logan. We asked you to this because I would like to apologize for my behavior at our last encounter. I have had time to think about It and would like to put it behind us"

I was taking a sip of my orange juice champagne and almost choked at what she said

"Wow thank you Shira. I really appreciate it"

Logan looked like he just saw they dead

"Rory and I would like to offer my help for anything with the wedding. I help plan Honor's wedding and would be honored if I got to help with a little bit of it."

"Sure. My grandmother and Mom also want to be apart of it so maybe we could all have lunch one day"

"That sounds Lovely" Logan and Mitchum were shocked at the pleasant encounter from us.

The rest of the brunch went quiet pleasant

* * *

**AN Hope you liked it. After writing this It actually came easier than expected. Check my blog for pictures of past chapters. REVIEW please I beg of you**


	11. Who Are You?

**AN Sorry this update is a little later in the day than usual. I was out and didn't get home till 4:00. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer. READ FIRST CHAPTER! REVIEW. I beg of you**

* * *

I lay in bed dreading the day ahead of me. Mondays are always hard, but today is the day that I have to tell Casey and Robby. I really want to tell them I just don't know how to tell them. Should I tell them right when I get to the office or wait till after work. Or maybe even tell them at lunch. If I do it at lunch do I go to a restaurant where people could possibly over hear if someone from work is there also? But that is also a problem if I tell them at work. Also what to I tell them first? My name? Or my Fiancé? Then once I tell them that I will have to explain why I did it. That could take a while because I'm sure they will be bursting with questions. Uggg I just want to skip this day.

"Ace. Wake up it's 7:35"

"Nooo I'm staying in bed all day."

"As much as I would like to join you, you and I both know you have to get up and confront Casey and Robby"

"Yea about that. How would you like to move to Alabama?"

"Why Alabama?"

"Because we watched Sweet Home Alabama last night and she lived in New York and then moved back to Alabama"

Logan had to laugh at her logic. She was truly the girl of his dreams "Ace we are not moving but you however are getting up because it is now 7:40 and you need to be at work in 20 minutes. "

Rory rolls over and sits for a second before dragging herself out of bed. Rory goes to her closet and picks out a grey pantsuit and a white blouse. Minimal makeup, and just brushed through hair. Then goes to the Kitchen to get her self a big mug of coffee that she chugs in one gulp back to the coffee pot for more.

Logan just has to laugh at that.

"Ace maybe you want to slow down"

"Didn't you once say that 'You slow down you die'" You says with her hand on her hip and the coffee in another hand

"Good point" Logan gets up and gives her a kiss

* * *

I walk in and I go strait to my desk. I talk to no one, don't even look up. Just stair at the floor till I get to my desk. Around 11:30 everybody was still there because technically Lunch starts at 12 and goes till 1 but I think we will need more time so I go and try and find Robby and Casey. When I spot them getting off the elevator I grab my purse and go to talk to them. Here goes nothing!

When I walk up to them they look at me weirdly

"Could I talk to you guys"? I was nervous and I think it showed it through.

They look at each other and nod.

"Sure" Casey says quietly

"Could we go somewhere private"

"What do you have in mind"? Robby says

"My apartment is 3 blocks away"

They look at each other again as if they could talk to each other without words

"Lead the way" Robby says

We were quiet all the way until we got to the building and the doorman said Afternoon miss Gilmore

Casey stops in her tracks as if Robby hadn't heard it because he was taking in the entire environment of the lobby in the building.

"Lori your last name is not Gilmore it's Haymore".

Shit what do I do.

"I'll explain when we get upstairs"

They don't say a word just keep walking with me when we reach the elevator they notice I press the "P" button, which signals penthouse

Once we walk into the apartment Casey starts screaming. I can tell she will be the one to convince. Robby is just in awe.

"Lori is your name Haymore or Gilmore. And how can you afford this place. You are just a rookie reporter and I know for a fact that you would never be able to afford this on your salary. Also what is going on with Logan and you? You completely ignored us when we asked you about him and yourself." She finally stopped to take a breath and then she seemed she was done I jumped in

"Lets go sit and I will explain"

I lead them to the living room where they sit on the couch and I sit on a chair

When they don't say anything I start to explain

"My name is not Lori Haymore. My name is Rory Gilmore –"

Before I can explain my full name Robby finally says something

"Gilmore is the same last name as Logan's fiancé. But his fiancés name is Lorelai. What is going on"?

"I wasn't finished. My Legal name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore".

Before I can continue Robby again jumps in while Casey sits there completely shocked.

"Wait is your name Lorelai or Rory? And that isn't that also Logan Huntzbergers fiancés name?

"My mothers name is also Lorelai so for confusion purposes my nickname that everybody calls me is Rory. I am also Logan Huntzbergers fiancé"

"WHAT!" They both say at the same time

"SO you lied to us about your name and not to mention that you are engaged to your Boss!" Casey says standing up and starts to pase

"Yes"

"Then why lie?" Robby says a way more calm

"Because tell me the truth. You would have treated me differently because I was related to the boss on a physical and emotional level. You wouldn't have tried to watch what you say around me or tried to kiss up to me because he was the boss and I had an in with him"

They were both silent

"That's what I thought" I add

"You need to explain this more" Casey says while sitting this back down

"Is it an arranged marriage" Robby asks quietly

"No" I state Firmly

"It all started in my sophomore year of college. We had met and I thought he was a complete ass. He was arrogant and rude, not to mention rich so he thought he could get anything he wanted. Logan was right about that. He got everything until he met me and I gave him a hard time. Every time he would mention his name to a girl they would turn all flirty and want him ten times more then before. I saw right through his charm. We would fight and argue for months until I had a story and I needed an in. He was my ticket on the inside of the story. We then become more coral with each other until one night I said to myself I like Logan. We then had a stingless relationship for a bit until I told him I needed commitment and that we should break it off. He decided to commit. We dated for a while then broke up and finally got back together. After 2 and a half years of dating he proposed at my Graduation party"

"Wow" is all they could say

"Yea a lot to sink in" I said quietly

"But I still don't get why you took a pen name" Casey says

"I didn't want people thinking I got the job because he was the boss"

"But didn't you" Casey says starting to get angry again

"NO" I said a little loud and anger starting to rise

"I interviewed for the job and once I got it I told the editor and chief of the Observer what my real name was."

"Does anyone else know" Robby asks curiously

"Just you and James Fisher the editor"

"Not even Bill knows"? Casey asks shocked

"Nope"

They sit quietly for about 3-5 minutes until Robby says something

"So you are from society?"

"Yes. The way I got Haymore was I took the first part of my dads last name Haydan and the last part of my moms last name Gilmore and combined them. My parents had me at 16 so they didn't get married. However they are both from society."

Again silence fell over the room

Casey spoke up

"So what's it like to be in society and to be engaged to Logan"

Casey didn't sound mad but she had that girl talk voice on so I knew she was kinda joking but kind of serious as I knew she really wanted to know

The rest of the lunch hour I was talking about the everything that comes with society and also little things that Logan I do and have happened

* * *

**AN I hope you liked it. They finally know! REVIEW! **


	12. Have You Tried This Cake?

**AN Hope you like it. Disclaimer * ****Imagine in a very high pitched voice**** * "I don't not own anything in this story! REVIEW, REVEIW AND REVIEW! Hope you like it!**

* * *

That last 3 weeks have been really great. Logan and Rory set a date for the wedding. It would be a winter wonderland wedding consisting of Navy blue and Silver. The date is December 12. Also Robby and Casey have been really great with keeping the secret. They eventually understood and Rory needed them as an output when the gossip would start. Logan had been to the Observer 2 more times. The rumors would start about him and me because we obviously have chemistry when we talk or if we have our little bit. Nothing

to bad though. I mean not anything that I hadn't already heard.

Logan and Rory had to go to this charity event tonight for the children's hospital. The only good thing was that Steph, Colin, and Finn would be there at the event. Steph and Rory took the day off and decided to go shopping

Well into the shopping spree. They had bags but it wasn't dresses just casual clothing. They go into Barneys New York next as soon as they walk in a sales lady comes up to us. We are regular customers so we are "Known" in the store.

"Ladies. How are you"? Katherine the sales lady asks a little to cheery to my liking Steph answered for us

"We are well. We are looking for some dresses"

"Wonderful" We started to walk upstairs to the dress department

"What is the occasion? Long, tea, or shorter length?"

I jump in at this moment. Don't want her to think that I am a mute

"Long preferably. It is a Children's hospital charity Gala"

"Wonderful" God how many times can you say that with a smile that big?

We find some dresses and while the sales lady while holding them we keep looking. Once we have found what we like. We make our way to the VIP fitting rooms.

I try on 2 green dresses a red and black one. Steph try's on a green, as well, purple, blue, and grey dress. After what seems like 4 hours which in reality was about 45 minutes we both come to a decision. I choose a dark green that is a V-neck and has cap sleeves, and is also pleated. Steph decides on the grey on it is strapless has a little sparkly belt and some cool circular texture thing on the skirt of the dress.

Steph decided to get ready with me at home. As we are both doing our hair Logan walks in.

"Girls you look beautiful as usual."

"Logan do you have eyes"?

"Yes" Logan says to Steph confused

"Well then you will take your comment back. We are in our bathrobes doing our hair which is no where near done and haven't even applied makeup"

"Sorry I said anything. I'm going to take a shower in the guest bathroom seeing as you ladies are occupying the this one"

"Alright" Rory finally says after finishing curling her lower have of her hair. She leans over the Logan and gives him a quick peck on the lips

Another hour and a half passes and they are already to go. Finn and Colin arrived a little later. They decided they would all go together so none of them had to brave it for a little while until everyone showed up. Both Steph and Rory wore diamond earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. Matching of course

* * *

When they arrived at the event it was reporters galore! Logan promised that any pictures of the event that the public would see were to be approved by him.

The event was very pleasant. Mitchum and Shira had gone to Europe for July. That has been there tradition for years. So they weren't there to deal with. Although everyone had a truce it was still on shaky ground especially Shira hated the idea of them being married so quickly. She had suggested next summer. Neither of them wanted a summer wedding.

The press ended showing a picture of Logan dipping me back and kissing me. It showed off my dress and hair. You could see my cheek. That was about it. I was very thankful about this.

The end of the event was the only fun part of the night.

Logan and I were slightly tipsy as were the rest of the gang. Except for Finn. Finn was drunk as he always was. Dessert was being served. And a few speeches were being made.

"Oh my god! Love have you tried this cake. It has to be the best cake in the world" The cake was triple chocolate meltdown with a raspberry sauce drizzled on top and mint sprinkled as a garnish.

The desert was very good but The aussie was over reacting.

The speeches we mainly people thanking people.

"Yes Finn I have tasted it. It is very good"

"I'm happy you like it"

"Steph why haven't you tasted your cake"?

"Well Finn I shared Colin's and I am full"

our group was now laughing at Finns anticks. "COLON BOY. How could you of shared that cake."? Finn placed is hand over his heart as if he was shocked which I think he was.

"She asked and I accepted"

Finn now ignored them and went to ask Logan.

"Logan please don't tell me you commited the same crime?"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Logan said while laughing

When the speeches were over Finn decided to make one of his own. He took Steph's cake and went to the stage. I knew this would be Hilarious but also bad outcome.

"Ladies and Gents. I would like you know to know w=how wonderful this cake is". They all ignored him. "Listen everyone I need to know you have all tasted it. Raise your hand if you have" About half the people did. "This is a travesty you all need to taste it. Here Sheila. Have some of this." About a 40 something women was sitting a few tables in front of ours. Now if you thought that was the showed you are far from wrong. Instead of walking over to her and getting her to try it. Finn takes a bite with his hands and throws the cake across the room. Nobody though it was funny except our table. We burst out laughing.

Finn did it a couple more times and then he was escorted out of the event. Not gracefully might I add.

"Lets go get Finn before he wonders off" Logan says trying to controle his laughter about a minute when we could stop hearing Finn yelling.

We all agreed and left. The rest of the night is history

* * *

**AN so I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the Gossip Brigade reacts to the picture in the paper**


	13. The Picture

**AN I hope you guys are liking the story. I keep reading your reviews and ou say I am a good writer. I really appreciate that because I honestly don't think I'm a good writer. I will read another fic and think man can they write. I will never be able to write like that. SO thanks. DISCLAIMER had been said a million times. No need to repeat myself. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

This was probably one of the worst gossiping days. They found even more things to say. I have Robby kinda spying for me. Not that I care but I just want to know how out of control this is getting. I hope they never find out the truth, but I can't help but think that they might shut up about it once they know the truth. So the reason today was worse they decided to ask me about my opinion.

So at lunch Robby, Casey, and I all ate lunch together like usual. Except Robby came running in to the café basically having a panic attack. He always has that gay pride to him and I just love how explain things. I feel like I'm in my own movie having a gay best friend.

"Oh my gosh have you seen the New York Times today?"

"No" We say while trying to hold in a laugh. Robby seemed to be over reacting a little to much. But we didn't know that.

He was holding an issue from today. "the front page is you and Logan"

I had a mini heart attack until I saw it because I was freaking out that it was a picture of my face "WHAT" I run over to the stand in Café that held the newspapers.

I can breathe a sigh of relief. I went over to the cashier to buy it.

I come over with a slight sigh of relief

"I want to see! Rory that looks like something out of a movie."

"I know. IT was a good kiss. All I remember is all the flashes I heard going off when it happened"

"Why aren't you freaking out"? Robby says still freaking out

"Well there doesn't seem to be a problem with the pictures"

"It's not the pictures it's the rumors that have come with the pictures"

"Rory has heard so many already. What could be worse."

"Thank you Casey. That he has mistress on the side and all around, That 'Lori' is a mistress. I mean how much more is there"

"Well I mean we know that isn't true but do you ever think that they could get so many rumors from one photo?"

"What are you talking about Robby" Casey says

"I'm talking about. That they think that it is an arranged marriage and the only reason that you kissed is because Sandy's Cousin was at there doing press coverage and that you and him had a fight and he kissed you because you didn't want to look bad to the public."

"What the hell is wrong with them"! Casey states immediately after he says that.

"Rory I know this might be completely worng but were you fighting with him"?

"Kind of I mean we were having a heated conversation. It wasn't a full on fight. We weren't mad we were just disagreeing about something. Do you know what they said we were fighting about?"

"Apparently you were fighting about his mistress that was his secretary"

All I could do was laugh. Still laughing I answer, "We were talking about his secretaries maternity leave." Now in full on laughter they start joining me.

Casey says through the laughter "She's pregnant"

"Yep. 5 months we need to look for a replacement while she is on maternity leave for 4 months."

The rest of lunch we were talking about Logan and his secretary's pregnancy.

* * *

Around 2 I go into the break room to get some coffee and I run into the Gossip Brigade.

They were talking about the picture but stopped when I came in. Shit why does the coffee always have to be out when I go in there I make another cup and while I stand waiting Leah asks me something.

"Lori."

"Yes Leah"

"You went to college with Logan Huntzerber right?"

"Yes. What about him"

Sandy jumps in "We were wondering if you knew anything about his playboy ways. We heard his fiancé and him were fighting at the gala thing last night"

Uggg why did they bring me into this

"Was never close to him. Besides not long after I met him did he start going out with his fiancé."

"Oh so they forced the marriage while still in college" Kevin says not particularly to anyone.

I though ti was done but apparently nt. Damn how long does it take to make coffee!

"Did you ever meet her"? Sandy asks curiously

"No but I saw him with her. They looked in love. Logan and I were never particular friends. We talked to each other every now and then. When he was with his now fiancé, they looked in love." I was hoping that shut them up and while I was in the middle of the last sentence the coffee was ready. I quickly pour myself some and walk out before they get a chance at any more questions. On my way out I heard Leah say something.

"I still think he has a mistress also that its arranged" Sandy and Kevin agree with Leah

God I just want to tell them to shut them up but I know that is not an option!

* * *

When I got home I smelled an amazing smell coming from the kitchen.

"Logan"?

"In here"

"Hey what is that wonderful smell"

"that would be the steaks I just finished cooking outside on the grill. Now I am finishing up warming the rolls and mashed potatoes."

"Wow what's the occasion'?

"I had a feeling today would be a rough day for you. With the whole picture."

"Oh you just had a feeling" I asked suspiciously because I had a feeling he had another source.

"Ok so I have to admit. I was in line at Starbucks when I heard a few people o recognized from the Observer. They didn't notice me but they were gabbing about you and I. I thought you might have heard some stuff"

"you were right. It was just an awful day"

I then continued to tell him all about it while we ate.

"Well I think you handled it well"

"Yea I guess"

"Hey want to watch a movie" Logan asks

"No" I say suggestively and pull him into a mind-blowing kiss

As he starts to make it more intense and deep we break a part and run to the bed room stripping in the process.

* * *

Later that night they were curled up in each others arms. When they heard a door slam.

It was Colon and Steph. We had given them a key in emergencies.

They both come looking for us in the bedroom. The door was slitly open when colo was about to push it open Steph stops him.

"Colon stop"

"Why"? he asks confused

Steph leans down and picks up my Bra

"This is why and shows Colon"

"Oh,"

"Oh is right"

Steph calls out "Hey guys sorry to interrupt but we need to talk to you. Do you think you could get dressed?"

"Sure I call out

"Be out in a minute"

Once we walk out they are sitting in the living room

"hey guys whats up?"

they are quiet "We need to bail Finn out of Fiji."

* * *

**AN I know a cliffhanger. Will update later today. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	14. Where Is Your Shirt?

**AN So I hope you like this. When I wrote the last chapter I actually didn't know where I was going with it. But actually as I'm typing this AN I am coming up with an idea! Oh I can't wait! I really hope that you like it. DISCLAIMER. I know you didn't come here for a disclaimer so lets move on to the story and just forget about it.**

* * *

"What did you just say"? Logan asked kinda with a little bit of humor in our voice.

"We need to bail Finn our of jail in Fiji"

"Whats the bail" I ask trying to figure it out

Steph and Colin hesitate "1 million" Steph finally answers"

"What the hell did he do that he needs that much" Logan stands up passing

"We don't know but we have to go down to Fiji and be present at the court date. I will be hi lawyer." I could only talk to Finn for 3 minutes but he says he will pay us back but asked if we could all pull some money together so not just one of us is out that much"

"Well if we each pay 250k then it will be even" I jump in while taking this all in.

"Rory do you have that much Logan asks"

Rory had never really shared her financial situation with him. On her 21st birthday she got her great grandmothers trust. It contained 30 million dollars. Rory hadn't even put a dent in it. She hadn't actually touched it. She knew that Logan's trust was more around 200 million.

"Logan I have a trust from my Great grandmother. Haven't even spent any of it. She left me around 30 million"

"Oh, well since I know that Colin and Steph have enough then I will get my check book."

"There's a catch" Steph says as Logan started walking out

"What do you mean"? I ask

"Since this is a big case and such a big bail everyone that is contributing has to go down to Fiji and show proof of who you are and make sure it isn't fake or stolen money."

"Also the court date is in 42 hours…." Colin mentions quietly

"So Logan call and get your jet fuelled up. Steph and I will pack for you guys and Colin you gather everything you need to do for being Finn's lawyer. Documents anything you need. Also does anybody know if Finns dad has been contacted?"

"He hasn't. Finn only got one call and needed me so I could be the lawyer"

"Ok Logan you call Finns dad"

They all stare at me

"What are you staring at. We need to get to work." They still didn't move

"GOOOOO" I yell and finally they all scramble

* * *

3 hours later it was almost midnight and we were all in a limo heading or way to the airport landing to board the private jet.

"What do you think he did? I mean I know all 3 of us have made a bail that high. But he was by himself" Logan said breaking the silence

"Who knows. With Finn anything is possible" He was the only one that wasn't in a relationship. Logan and I are together and Colin and Steph are together. We all have desperately hoped that he would finally get tied down

Since none of us got sleep we all slept like babies on the plane

* * *

Once we arrived in Fiji we didn't even head to the hotel just went to the courthouse to bail him out.

When we arrived I was the only one who had never bailed someone out so they expected everything that was going to happen. With this amount of money they defiantly wanted to know everything.

I was the first one up because they did it in Last name order.

"Id, passport, birth certificate, social security card, and credit card" I handed him everything

"Place your thumb in the ink and stamp it on the piece of paper." I did as told

Last but not least "Sign here and initial here" he pointed to a sheet of paper basically stating I was who I was. The entire time he said is in a monotone voice

After that happened Logan was next, then Colin, and lastly Stephanie.

We waited about an hour before they asked us each in to give them a check.

Once that was done they gave us directions to the jail that he was being held at.

Colin handled talking to the guards for us

"Hello we are here to pick up Finnegan Morgan"

"What is your name"? the guard said without looking up from his magazine

"Colin McCrae"

The guard looked at his computer

" he will be out in 10 minutes"

"Thank You"

The guard just grunted at that. Usually they wouldn't be on edge as much if they were arrested with someone else in there group but now they have gone straight to worried.

They buzzer from the door brought them out of there thoughts

Finn walks out without a shirt just some dress pants.

"Finn where is your shirt"? Steph questioned

* * *

**AN I know a cliffhanger. Hope you liked this. Next chapter you will find out why he was arrested. It might even be mixed with them getting back to New York. Or it will just be a short chapter. Also sorry this is short but I wanted to give you a cliffhanger. I know I'm evil. REVIEW!**


	15. Is Fiji Pretty?

**AN So this will probably be my shortest chapter. Hope you Like it Disclaimer: BLAH BLHA BLAH BLAH**

**REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVEIW**

* * *

"They took my shirt and jacket for evidence" Finn exclaimed

"Why would they need it for evidence"? Colin asks

"Why don't we go someplace else and Talk" I suggest

We all walk out in silence and head to a bar right down the street.

We sit down and before anyone can ask a question Finn starts explaining.

"So, yesterday I met this amazing women. She was flying to Fiji and me being my drunk self decided to follow her because she said she had an extra ticket. When we got here I shagged her and then took a shower. I left before I thought she was even up although she must have been up while I was in the shower because since I didn't have a jet here and my father was using ours at the time being I had to fly commercial" He shudders and then continues. "So I was going through security and was stopped because I had drugs in my coat pocket. I swear they were not mine. It must have been the Sheila that put them in there because I had no idea they were there. They stop me and search me when they find the drugs they take me into custody. Here in Fiji they take drugs very seriously. I have been held up ever since"

"Well that's some story" Logan says while trying to get a waiter over to get some drinks

"You're telling me. I just hope that we can get this mess out of the way"

"You know Finn it shows you, you shouldn't follow a random girl to another country for a random hookup" Steph adds her too sense in

"Colin do you think you can get me out of this"?

"Yea. It might take a week but I should be able to"

The rest of the night we all got super drunk to take our minds off things. It hadn't even occurred to me, or Logan to notify work.

* * *

The next day we had to go buy Finn a new suit because his was not even complete as it was evidence.

The case seemed easy to Colin. Like he had been a lawyer for 20 years were as in reality he has only been a lawyer for about 10 months. We had to stay in Fiji for about 4 more days because they wouldn't allow Finn go until they caught the girl that had planted the meth in his coat. When they finally caught her they let Finn go.

* * *

When we got back to the US I finally cheked my email and saw I had about 20 emails from Bill, Casey, and Robby. I had gotten a few calls from them but ignored them because I was there to support my friend. It didn't even cross my mind that we hadn't let anyone know that we had left.

The good thing is that Finn is out of trouble. Tomorrow I will have my ass handed for me because I left for a week without anyone knowing except who she had left with.

Rory decided to call her mom because she needed to let her in on the craziness.

RIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

"Kreigs Crack house. Press 1 for 1-ounce, press 2 for 2 ounces, and press 3 for a larger portion. Press 4 to talk to the "Boss""

"please don't mention drugs to me"

"Honey whats wrong"

Rory continued to tell her all about what happened

"So is Fiji as pretty as all the pictures"

"Really mom you don't even react to what happened with finn you just ask about the scenery?"

She is quiet as if thinking "Ummm. Yep" Lorelai said with a laugh in her voice

"Man I do miss you" Rory says quietly

* * *

**AN I am so sorry that this was so short. It was about half as long as what I usually write. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be work and people reacting to her being gone so long. Also will they notice that Logan was gone at the same amount of time?**

**REVIEW!**

**I'M SO SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	16. Where Were You?

**AN Hey Guys. Sorry hat I am updating a little later in the day but today is my birthday so I celebrated it earlier today and now I'm here giving you this update. Hope you like. Disclaimer: blah blah blah! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I walked in on Monday hoping that Bill would understand. I couldn't actually tell him what happened. I Just hope he accepts a vague answer.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator Robby and Casey spot me and pull me into an empty conference room.

"Where they hell were you"? Robby says.

"Fiji"

"What why?" Casey questions

"I had to bail out a good friend of mine"

"Who is it a guy? Is he gay? IS he Cute? What did he do?" Robby starts rambling

"Hold up Robby. Let the women answer" Casey says now focusing my attention on me

"Sorry Robby he is not gay and he is cute but not my type also he is Australian but no way is he gay. He has a new girl with him almost every night. Speaking of what he did. He followed a girl to Fiji and then planted some drugs on him. He was caught at the airport. He had no idea about it. So Logan, our friends Steph, Colin, and I all had to go to Fiji to bail him out because we were all splitting the cost of the bail and needed identification because the bail was a big amount"

"Damn girl you have a magical life" Casey commented

"You call that magical?"

"Compared to my life I do. I have to agree with Casey" Robby added

We should go back to work" I suggest

"Wait did Bill KNOW?" Casey asks

"Haha yea no he didn't…."

"Have fun with that" Robby says

"Oh by the way the Gossip Brigade was all over this. You were gone with Logan at the exact same time, and came back the same time too"

I let out a little whimper. Then walk out headed to Bill's office. But when I arrive I see that Logan is arriving along with. Heading to the same place.

We walk together and talk in hushed tones. Extremely hushed tones. I Knew he was here to help but I couldn't help but think that this will make everything worse! Although I was curious on how he was going to approach this.

"Logan what are you doing here"

"Saveing your ass."

"I can handle it"

"I know Bill he will fire you inless you tell him every detail. Look you are going to say that you had a family member die. Although you were not close with them your father was close with them. You had to go across the country for the funeral and wanted to be there for your dad." Logan explained

I stayed quiet trying to make it straight in my head.

"You ready Ace"?

I Nod and we walk into Bill's Office

Bill doesn't even notice me just Logan.

"Mr. Huntzberger. I had no idea you would be coming into the office today. What can I do for you"?

"Well I am here to talk to you about an employee".

He still had not noticed me. He must be blind.

"Miss Haymore here had informed me about not notifying you while she was away"

Logan Gestured towards me.

When Bill saw me his fake smile disappeared and evil eyes focused on me

"Well I would like to know why she was gone. We take absence very seriously at HPG as you know Sir"

I could not believe this guy. He was telling LOGAN the rules of the company he grew up on!

"Well a fellow society member died last week. He was Miss Haymore's Fathers cousin"

"I didn't know Miss Haymore was of society"? Bill questioned sarcastically but also nervouse.

"I'm not. My father however was a cousin with someone that was of society. They grew up together" I finally had to say something I didn't want to make Logan do all the talking

"Now the reason I am here is because I saw Lori at the funeral out in Seattle. She had come up to me on the last day we were there and asked if I could help. Lori was somewhat scared because she hadn't brought her phone charger or her laptop when she left for the services"

"Sir I don't want to make trouble but would you do this for any other employee"

"Yes but honestly I do not think an employee would come up to their boss and ask. Lori and I met in college. Although we weren't friends we were acquainted with each other"

"Well I don't want to cause trouble. Lori you are forgiven. Given the circumstances with the death and everything"

"Thank you. This will not happen again" I answer

"I'm sure it won't" Bill muttered

We exit the office and he goes one way and I go the other as to not draw suspicion but I already knew that was there.

I go to the break room in need of coffee and the Gossip Brigade follows me in. Kevin, Leah, and Sandy.

"SO how long have you been sleeping with him"? Leah asks in a snooty tone

"What are you talking about?" Although I knew exactly what they were talking about.

"You and Logan Huntzberger" Sandy answers/

"I have no idea why you would accuse me of something completely untrue." I state rather loudly my temper was growing

"Oh please. You would not be gone at the same time and them him come talk to bill with you in a very private meeting if he wasn't getting in your pants" Kevin says in rather rude tone.

"Look you have no idea what you are talking about. We were at a funeral for someone we both know."

"Yea, sure". Leah says

"Look I don't know what makes you think we are sleeping together"

They ignore my statement

"I only have one question. Ho did you get him. I mean I am way more attractive then you are. You are not his type from what I hear" Sandy says

"HE HAS A FIANCE"! I yell and I know that the entire office is not listening to us. I am beyond furious now

"Yea but he doesn't love her. It's just a society wedding that his parents put together."

"How would you know"? Casey says coming to defend me

"Its obvious" Leah States as if everyone knows that

"Oh really?" Casey and I say at the same time

"Look it may be a little hard for you guys to understand"

"What does that mean" I say very offended

"Just that you guys aren't the smartest people in the office" Kevin says with a fake sympathy tone

"Like you are so much smarter than us" and with that I stormed out of the office

Casey stayed probably still talking to them and when I left the entire office was listening even Bill

* * *

**AN I hope you liked that big blow up. REVIEW!**

**Next chapter we will see where Rory goes.**

**Hope to update later tonight**


	17. You Can Wait With Me

**AN so I hope you liked that last fight seen chapter. I really hope you guys are liking this story! REVIEW! Disclaimer is not even relevant. REVIEW!**

* * *

I don't even know what I was thinking. I just had to get out of there. I didn't know where I was going. I hailed a cab and before I knew what was happening I said to take me to the New York Times. I didn't want to interrupt Logan but I knew I needed to see him. When I arrived I had no idea if Logan was in a meeting or not. When I reached his floor I walked out. My eyes so full of tears I ran into something hard. Not something someone

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry I wasn't looking were I was walking." They were both on the floor now. This women maybe 5 years older than her was the women she had knocked into.

"Oh no my fault entirely I was the one looking at my phone not what was in my path. I'm Sarah" She reached her hand out

"Hi I'm Rory. Nice to meet you" We both got up off the ground

"Can I help you find someone" When she asked that all the thoughts of why she was there came flooding back. Just then she broke down crying.

Sarah looked genuinely worried "Is everything ok"

"I'm sorry I just had a hard day." Sniffle "Do you know if Logan Huntzberger is available"? Sniffle

"I think he is in a meeting. They should be done soon though. Would you like to come wait in my office"?

"No that's ok. I will just wait in his office. I'm sure you have work to do"

"I can't let you in there. I just don't think that is not allowed"

I was going to tell her I was his fiancé but for some reason everything that I could of said left my mind.

I just kept crying.

"Here come with me" Sarah said and led her way down to her office

"I don't want to intruded"

"Don't worry I can do work later" Sarah said with a hint of worry in her voice

I had stopped crying now just had a very tear stained face.

"So what do you do here at the Times?

"I am the Executive Creative Director."

"Wow. Fancy"

Sarah laughed at that

"Not as fancy as it sounds"

"So what do you do"?

"I'm a reporter for the Observer"

"Oh really I didn't relies you worked in papers too"

"Yea. Its my first job" Why did I just tell a complete stranger that it was my first job!

"Did you just graduate?" Sarah asked as she was taking a sip of coffee. God I need coffee. I will ask later where the break room is.

"I just graduated from Yale."

"Wow that's amazing"

"Thank You. SO how long have you worked for the Times?"

We continued to talk about work and little things like that. Before we knew it, it was noon. I had completely forgotten about Logan.

"So it looks like its lunch time. Do you want to go see if Logan is here"?

"Oh yea sure. I completely forgot"

For the 3rd time of the day tears came to haunt me. A single tear dripped down my face

"May I ask what is wrong"? Sarah ask concerned

"Oh I just had a bad day with some people at work"

"Okay. Also one more question… What can Logan do about that"

I had completely forgotten that she didn't know about me and Logan

"Logan has always been able to calm me down. Even when I started freaking out when he proposed"

Sarah got a shocked look on her face

"Proposed? So that means you are his Fiancé"

"Oh yea sorry I didn't tell you. Yes we are engaged"

"Congratulations. Lets go find him"

We headed out of her office in search of Logan

* * *

As we were walking Logan Came out of a conference laughing with a colleague. As soon as he saw me a look of concern crossed his face. He looked right into my eyes, which showed fear, anger, hurt, and worry.

"Ace what are you doing here"?

"I just really needed to talk to you"

"How long have you been here" Logan asked with a look of concern

"about an hour you had left the office."

"Where have you been"?

"Sarah here and I ran into each other. Literally. She took me into her office until you got out of the meeting"

"Thank you Sarah. I will take her over from here" Logan addressed Sarah

"No problem."

"You act as if I can't take care of myself and I need a guardian"

"Well sometimes you do" Logan said

"Nice meeting you Sarah. Hope to see you around soon"

"You too" And with that Sarah walked away

Logan Took me into his office

"What's wrong Ace."

I couldn't compose any words I just started crying. He pulled me into one of those amazing hugs that he does so well

He just held me for a few minutes

I finally said something when I was calming down

"Everything is falling apart"

"What do you mean"?

I continued to tell him everything that happened. It took a while when I would burts into some tears. Finally we got through it snd he understood.

"Logan I should go back to wrok considering I was MIA last week."

"Are you sure"?

"yes. I can handle this".

"Ok but call me if you need anything"

"Got it".

He kissed me deep and hard. I pulled away and got up from his lap. I had sat down on his lap when we started talking.

"Bye see you at home".

"Bye Ace".

Once I had Left Logan made a phone call

RIINNNGG

"Lorelai's House of Fun. What can I do for you" Loerlai said in a suggestive voice

"Gross I am your future son in law."

"Sorry. What can I do for ya"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with us this weekend"

"Sure I would love to."

"Great"

"Ok so don't get me wrong I love you but why isn't Rory calling me"?

"because she doesn't know. And she won't know. She has had a stressful day andi bet a stressful week. I think you visiting will be good. So don't tell her I want it tot be a surprise"

"Aye Aye Captain"

"Bye Lorelai. See you Friday" Logan said with a laugh

"Bye Logan"

* * *

**AN I hope you liked that! Next chapter will be Lorelai has come for the weekend. Maybe even some wedding dress shopping with Steph? Who knows! REVIEW!**


	18. 9:00 am Wake Up

**AN I hope you Like this wedding planning chapter. Please Review. Makes my Day. Disclaimer: * HIGH PITCHED NAZELY VOICE * I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

* * *

I had a very hard week. Casey and Robby came to my rescue a few times. I just don't know how long I can take this. I was hoping to get passed the wedding when I told them. But that is 5 months away. Man I really just wish this wasn't so complicated. Logan's Car wasn't in his parking space so it that means he isn't home yet. At least I will have the weekend to get my mind off of everything.

I unlock the dorr and open it up to see Lane, Steph, and My mom! When they see me they all yell "GIRLS NIGHT!"

"W-what are you guys doing here" I was completely shocked I went to go hug all of them

"Logan called on Monday said that you needed a weekend to forget about work. So, tonight movie marathon. Tomorrow wedding shopping, and planning. And Saturday night, we go out on the town. Then Sunday we wake up with massive headaches and all head home after we eat some lunch." My mom explains all in one breath.

"That sounds amazing"! I love this idea.

"So we have an appointment with Vera tomorrow at 11" Steph states

"And tonight we have, 16 candles, Will Wonka, and Godfather 1,2,and 3" Lane says going through all the dvd's

"Oh this is amazing. Let me go change and we will start with16 Candles" I say as I'm heading towards the bedroom

"Sounds good. We will order the food." Lane says while my mom picks up the phone

While I'm changing Logan comes home. Before I say anything I run up to him and give him a huge kiss. We pull apart when we are in need of air

"Thank you so much!" I squeal

"You like?" Logan already knew the answer though

"I love. I can't believe you set this up. What are you doing tonight and tomorrow?"

"I'm heading over to Finn's for a poker night. Then tomorrow I am going to get my tux fitted with the guys. Lastly the guys and I are going with you girls tomorrow night for drinks"

"Oh that-" I was interrupted from my mom's voice

"Oh Rory step away from lover boy and get your ass out here"

"I should get out there" I head towards the door

"Hey Ace"?

I turn around

"yea"? Confused as why he stopped me

"You forgot your pants"!

I laugh and go put some shorts on

* * *

4:02 am

Credits role On Grandfather 3

"I am so tired" Steph states

"Right back at ya sister" Lane replies

"Can't talk need sleep" Mom states and starts using me as a pillow

"Wake up is 9. Goodnight"

I say before we all pass out with in seconds. We probably should of gotten in more comfortable places then just all being sprawled out on the couch but no one could move. But we made it through all 5 movies.

* * *

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP

None of us move we just all grunt

After it going off for about 5 minutes I finally drag myself up and go turn it off

"Wake up. I'm making coffee. Who wants some"

"MEEEEEE'' the all shout

Ok then when I walk in I start making coffee galore.

"Girls coffee"

My mom is the first one in there. Not because she was awake and redy for the day. Just to get the exiler on life; COFFEE!

"Give me some" Lorelai wines like a little baby

"Here" I grunt out.

Lane and Steph walk in together both holding each other up

It took us about 4 puts of coffee but an hour and 45 minutes later we are all walking out the door. None of us took showers because by the time we were functioning we had an hour left.

* * *

"Hi we are here to see Vera" I say politely

We where getting a special showing of the dresses by Vera

The front women was very rude to us. She eyed us up and down.

"I'm sorry Vera doesn't see people. But I can help you" She said it very rudely and I wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Could you just tell Vera we were here?" Steph steps in with a matter of factly voice

"Whatever. Name"?

"Gilmore"

I state quickly. She doesn't notice it

Her face becomes surprised.

"She will be down soon. You can wait here"

My mom whispers to me. "She must not know who you are"

Lane says something for the first time "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out who you are"

"me too" Steph and I say at the same time.

We see Vera walking down some steps.

"Rory. I am so sorry for the wait. How are you"?

She gives me a hug. We have met before but not for shopping purposes. Just some advertising purposes

"I'm really well."

"And How's Logan"

"Oh he's also doing well"

"I realize I haven't seen you since the engagement. Let me see the ring"

I can here my mom whispering in the back "10, 9, 8-"

I show it to her and see everyone has there eyes on the lady at the front except Vera who is examining my ring

"Wow Huntzberger did well"

"Thank You"

The girl at the counters face shocked up at the sound of Huntzberger. Her fake was indescribable. It was priceless. I had to keep from letting out a laugh

Vera then continued to bring us to a private room were she would be showing us the dresses.

"So Rory what have you planned already"?

"I have all the flower aspects" I brought my wedding book. I know that sounds cliché but Shira insisted. All the girls gather round.

"I have the church booked.. It's Grace Church. And lastly I have the invitations."

"So I heard the date is in December"

"Yes December 12th. The Colors are Navy and Silver. That's another thing. I would like to look for bridesmaid dresses. I have 2 out of 4 bridesmaids with me today. This is my Maid of Homer Lane and this is Steph."

"OK well I pulled a few dresses for you already."

* * *

I put on mu fifth dress. We decided to get the bridesmaid dresses out of the way first. We chose a navy that is classic. Long chiffon and has a semi sweet heart neckline. Then we chose some Prada silver stiletto shoes for the bridesmaids. We chose my shoes before the dress because I knew I wanted to get Navy Blue ones that matched the bridesmaid dresses so I could have my something blue aspect.

Some of the dresses I liked but none that I loved. This dress I am in love with. I think it could be the one. It is a sweetheart neckline strapless semi ball gown. It has a plain bottom and an embroidered top. He train is long but not too much. The bottom is tulle whish is light. I am in love with it.

I walk out and simply say "This is the one"

I am looking in the mirror and turn my head because no one has said anything yet.

"Do you like it"

They all have tars in there eyes.

"You look like a bride" Lane says

"It is you in a dress" Steph says

"Honey I think you found it. No doubt about it" Mom says

Vera has been beside me helping

"I will get the champagne"

I found my dress.

* * *

**AN I hope you liked this. I will have pictures on my Blog of everything. The flowers, shoes, dresses, invitation, and the church. REVIEW!**


	19. Do You Trust Me?

**AN So I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimers are all the same. REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW! **

XXXXXXXX

It was not the next weekend. I had a great time with my mom and my best friends. We went to a bar the following night and none of us got that drunk except Finn of course. Uneventful but amazing! The workweek was tense but not as bad as the week before. They still suspect me being with Logan. Today is Friday. I had gotten finished with my stories and was now on my way home.

When I walked in there was no sign of Logan. Usually on Fridays he was home before around the time was. Oh well I will just go change.

I walk in and gasp. On the bed was a note from Logan.

Hey Ace,

Figure out where I am?

Go pick a semi casual outfit. Nothing fancy.

Frank will be waiting downstairs at 7.

He will have your first clue.

Have fun. This isn't about us. This is about you.

Have fun and try new things

-Love Logan

Clue? He is making me find him. I can't believe him. I love him to pieces. I glance at my watch oh boy 5:58. I quickly head towards the bathroom and shower.

I Get out and choose a simple outfit. A tan skirt, with a blue V-neck, and a brown short sleeve wrap cardigan. Paired with some brown wedges, and a blue pendent necklace hanging from my neck. My hair is curled with minimal and natural makeup. I look at the time and I have 5 minutes. Time to head downstairs.

"Hello Frank"

"Miss Gilmore" Frank nods as I club in he hands me another note.

Hey Ace,

I hope you have fun. Frank is driving you to the first destination were you will have to complete a task.

-L

Oh no what does he have in store for me tonight. Frank stops the Limo and I get out. I am at a bar. I nervously walk in side. I walk up to the bar. The bartender asks.

"Are you Rory Gilmore"?

"Yes"

"I have been given directions that you drink this."

It was a flaming shot. I was completely shocked. I knew I had to do it but it's fire.

I hesitate and then take it in my hand.

"Hurry it will go out soon"

I drink it and Scream in excitement afterwards!

"WAHOOO! What's the next note"

The Bartender hands another note to me

20 courses of Chicken

What the hell could that mean? I think for a good 10 minutes when it hits me. One time when we were in New York for a date we went to a French restaurant almost every course I asked what it was and he said chicken. I knew it wasn't all chicken but it calmed my nerves.

I run out to frank and give home the name of the restaurant.

When I arrive there all these memories come flooding in. It was an amazing night. We had so much fun in the beginning of our relationship. I smile to myself before I go inside. When I go to the matre de they sit me quickly even though it was absolutely packed. A plate is brought out to me.

I look at it and ask what meat it was

"What type of meat is this?"

"Veel"

Veel. Was he serious? I wish he had said it was chicken. I gag as I pick it up

Put it in my mouth and feel as if I will through up. The veel was drizzled with some sort of sauce on some greens with a piece of bread on the side. Gross. But at least I did it. The waiter pulls out another note.

My 12th birthday on my 25th

I knew instantly. We had gone ice-skating in central park. It's summer. What is he going to have me do? When I arrive at the place where the skating rink step up there was a women and a horse. Really a horse.

"Am I riding that"

"Yes. You will ride around here in central park. Don't worry I will be walking with you in case something goes wrong."

That defiantly does not calm my nerves. Gilmores are not animal people. He has Lost his mind

"Ok what do I need to do?"

I get suited up and once I am on the horse I feel so free. It was absolutely magical. I am so happy that Logan did this.

After about 20minutes of riding I get down. Next note. Here we go.

Nice night for a meteor shower.

Best view is the New York Times.

What is he talking about? He wants me to go to the NYT. Weird. Well I know that he made me go on the roof when we talked about the shower in college.

"Frank lets go to the NYT"

"Yes Miss Gilmore"

I go strait to the Roof wondering what he could have in store for me and waiting was a helicopter. A FREAKING HELICOPTER! What the fuck has gotten in his mind. Did he really think I was going to get on that thing. He is insane. Someone came up and gives me another note.

Do you trust me?

That's it and I knew I was getting on. I whisper "You Jump I Jump Jack".

The ride was so terrifying. I was holding on for dear life. We land on a small building somewhere in New York. I was so happy though because the ride took place while the sun was setting. I was almost sure the veel was going to come back out after that ride.

The landing was calm though. No crashes.

Another Note.

Where is the reporter in you? Go explore downstairs.

I head downstairs and the first door once I reach the bottom I go through and it leads to a little Italian restaurant. And There Logan is at a table waiting for me with that oh so amazing smile of his.

"I can't believe you did this"!

"You needed some adventure'

"Thank you so much! Everything was so amazing"

We talked about everything over dinner. It was probably the best Italian food I have ever had. We were paying the check when the big event happens.

We heard from the stair well. A Voice he comes into the place. The restaurant closes at 9 but seeing as I got there at 8:30. Logan probably payed to have it longer. But it see's as someone didn't get the memo.

"Hey Mama. I'm going ou-"

He stopped mid sentence when he spotted us. I was Kevin from the Observer. Shit this night was so amazing. He had to go and ruin it

"Lori? Mr. Huntzberger"

XXXXXX

**I know I am mean. Hope you liked it though. Will update tomorrow. REVIEW!**


	20. It's All Falling Apart

**AN So this is the big moment. Everybody will find out. I hope you like it. Disclaimers are stupid. They are all the same.**

**Review! REVIEW!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

I can't believe it. I can't believe of all the places. The restaurant we pick is one of the Gossip Brigadiers family's restaurant. Kevin had to come down stairs. Uggg everything is falling apart. Why did we do this again?

"I can explain" I said

"Oh please go right ahead. Explain to me why you are out to dinner with our boss who is engaged." Kevin sounded angry.

"You were the one that said he wasn't faithful" I retorted Kevin just looked absolutely appalled that I would say that.

"Can you please just get on to it" Kevin mumbled

"First off I should tell you my name. My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III. My mother's name is also Lorelai so my nickname is Rory. I am Logan's fiancée" He was about to interrupt when I put a finger up because I had more to say.

"Logan and I met in my sophomore and his Junior year of college. We dated then after almost 3 years he proposed at my graduation party. I accepted. This is not an arranged marriage. Although I am from society we found each other and fell in love all on our own."

Kevin was about to say something but Logan decided to jump in.

"I do have never cheated and do not plan on it AT ALL"!

"Why did you change your name"? Kevin said angry about to pour out of his ears

"I'm his fiancée everybody knows his name and mine. I have and 'in' with him. You honestly wouldn't think I got the job at the observer without his help? And before you say anything. I got the job all by myself. Nobody made a call or handed it to me. I would have been treated differently with my real name."

"Were you planning on telling us"?

"Yes after our wedding. But it looks like we will have to tell everybody now that you know. I know for a fact you will not be able to keep this secret. You gossip and with this information its like getting a good scoop on the story"

With that Kevin got up and walked out the door.

"So that went… well" Logan states after we watch him leave

"I don't want to tell everybody. Why did Kevin have to come downstairs! Everything is messed up"

Logan walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"Everything will work out Ace. We will tell everybody. They will angry at first but it will pass. This was going to come out one way or another"

* * *

Monday Morning

I wake up not excited at all. Logan and I decided that I needed to do this alone. Logan would be at the observer today but would be in meetings all day long. He wouldn't make the speech with me. I was going to announce it during our staff meeting. I have a bit of a stomachache. I don't know if that is because I am nervous or I am sick. Oh well must get to work.

I get up and go to my closet. Get dressed quickly and head to get some coffee. Logan had to go to the NYT before the NYO so he had to leave early.

When I walk into the Observer. I go to the break room to get yet another cup of coffee. I smell something I don't know what it was but it made me sick. I ran to the trashcan and threw up. Great now I'm sick. I knew I had to at least get through the meeting before I go home.

AS I'm heading to my desk after I get back from the bathroom I feel light headed. I stumble and fall. I don't remember much. All that I know I saw blood and then I was out.

"LORI!" A fellow office member screams.

"Call 911" Casey screams as she comes and kneels by me. Robby not far behind. Eventually there was a circle around me.

"They are on there way." Leah calls

"Someone needs to call her family. I will go get Tracy" Sandy exclaims

"No. I will call them." Casey grabs my phone from my desk and quickly calls Logan. Straight to voice mail. Great.

"Robby I need you to go get Logan." Casey states quickly

"Where is he"?

"Rory said that he would be here today. I think he is a meeting with all the editors. Including Bill."

"Does anybody know what floor bill is on?" Robby calls out.

"Floor 6" Someone from the back calls out.

Robby bolts up the stairs. Elevator takes to long.

I bolt into the floor. I start walking to a conference room and an annoying gil comes up to me.

"Where do you think you are going"?

I decided to ignore her. No time to talk

I walk up to the door ready to burst in

"You can't go in there"

"Watch me" and I burst open

The men all look at me like I'm crazy before anyone asks me I just come out with it.

"Rory fainted. And she is bleeding. The ambulance have been called"

It took no time for Logan to start running out the door.

By the time Logan gets downstairs he yells

"Where is she? They make a path where Casey was sitting.

"I called Lorelai she is on her way" Casey says before I get any word in

"What about the ambulance"

"They are on their way"

"What happened?" I Ask everyone

"She had just thrown up and came out of the bathroom. She started stumbling and fell. She has been out cold since. And as she was stumbling she started to bleed…"

When he was done the ambulance had just gotten off the elevator. 2 guys were helping her and one started to ask questions.

"Name?"

"Lori Haymore" multiple people answered

"Wrong. Her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" I answer the fireman looked at me and then started to write it down

"Date of Birth"

Everybody was quiet and just watched as I answered

"October 8th 1984"

"Ok did anyone see what happened"

The employee continued to tell him.

Afterwards I started to walk with them and they stopped me

"Family only"

"I'm her fiancée." They just nod and I join them

I heard everybody go in a frenzy after I said that. But I don't care. I did what I had to do.

* * *

**AN so I don't know if I will update later or not. But I hope you liked it. Please review. KEEP READING! Love you all**


	21. I Admit I Shed A Tear Too

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**AN So I am going on a trip for a little over 3 weeks. I will not have access to Internet. I will update you as soon as I can. This will be my last update until the very end of JULY!**

**Ok so I hope you like. Disclaimers are all the same. REVIEW!**

**Sorry this is short but I am in a frenzy to pack for 3 weeks. I am leaving tomorrow. Don't have a lot of time to put into this but needed to put it up for you.**

* * *

The ambulance ride took very long. They did what they could while they were in the ambulance but needed supplies and doctors for an actual diagnoses. I don't know what I could do without my Ace. She is my everything.

We finally arrive and they rush Rory in. They were doing tests so all I could do was wait. About an hour and a half later Lorelai arrived. Rory was sleeping and they wanted to tell her and everybody else at the same time what was happening. If Casey hadn't called Lorelai I don't know what if I would have remembered.

* * *

Rory started stirring and finally woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Lorelai said calmly and mother like

"What am I doing here? Where am I"? Rory was starting to panic

"You fainted and was bleeding. You are at the hospital. Everything will be fine Ace".

"What happened"? Rory was starting to calm down.

"We don't know. We were waiting until you woke up" I answered

"I will go get the doctor" Lorelai announced

Just as she was getting up the doctor came in.

"Hello Rory. I am Dr. Simpson."

"Hi Dr. Simpson. Can you tell me what happened to me?" Rory asked eager to find out

He took a deep breath

"You had a miscarriage." Rory started to get tears in her eyes "Because of the blodd lose and so rapidly. You fainted."

Rory now had tears streaming down her face. "Why did this happen? How far along was I"?

"The miscarriage was not caused by anything you did. This happens and we don't always know why. It looked to be that you were about 7 weeks along."

Rory was balling and Lorelai was holding her while at sat there in shock.

'I will leave you be now. You can be discharged in a few hours. Right now we are putting blood back into your system. If you have any question, please ask"

We hadn't planned on a baby anytime soon but now I can't shake the feeling thinking I could have been a father and now that moment is gone for the time being.

* * *

After about an hour of crying Rory had calmed down.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some?" Lorelai asked

"Sure" Rory and I both said

Once she left Rory and I sat in silence for a minute.

"Logan…"

"Yea Ace"?

"I'm sorry"

I was shocked I couldn't believe she was blaming herself!

"You have nothing to be sorry about. These things happen. We will get through this. Besides as much as I want to be a father I don't think we are ready."

She started crying again. And all I could do was scoop her up and hold her. I'm not going to lie I may have had a few tears too.

* * *

**AN So yea that was short. I hope you review. See you in 3 weeks.**


	22. This Is My Story

**AN So I am so sorry for the 3 week break. Don't worry I have no intentions of abandoning this story! I have been pre writing these chapters. I don't need Internet to use word. Disclaimers are all the same. Read someone else's disclaimer if you like them! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked this chapter**

* * *

It has been about a week since I got out of the hospital. I have only talked to Casey and Robby. I have been waiting to go back to work for emotional reasons. Today is my first day back at work I am announcing who I am. I am dreading going back. Casey and Robby have warned me about the gossip but I know it will be a whole lot bigger.

Logan really wanted to be here for me but he had to go on a business trip today. He isn't coming back till tomorrow night. So its me and the wolves. I have Casey and Robby at least.

* * *

Here we go. I called a meeting and now everyone is waiting in the conference room!

Before I could even speak people started throwing questions out!

"Is Logan Huntzberger really your fiancée"?

"Is he cheating"?

"Did he just say that because you are his mistress"

"What is your name"?

"Is it arranged"?

I couldn't take it anymore all of those questions were coming out of nowhere! I needed to just shut them up. The only way I was going to do that was by doing this.

"LET ME SPEAK!"

They all started to calm down! THANK GOD!

"My Name is Rory Gilmore. I am engaged to Logan Huntzberger. You may think that I couldn't be his fiancée because his fiancée's name is Lorelai. Well my full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Logan and I met in college. We both did work on the Paper. That was not a lie. The reason we told you something else is because you would have jumped to conclusions saying I only got the job form him. I got the job on my own merit. That is all"

"So you mean to say you jumped to conclusions by saying we would jump to conclusions." A random guy said.

"Well yes. But you actually think that you wouldn't have treated me differently because I know the boss and owner of the company. I have an in with the boss. I connect with him on an emotional level. Yes all of those things are true and you would have treated me differently because of them. Your honestly going to deny any of that?"

Nobody spoke they just all looked around, Then I walked out. I went through the day okay. Nobody came up to me. But then Bill left the office for a meeting somewhere and so we didn't have a boss and the gossip Brigade decided to pay me a visit!

* * *

The gossip brigade came to my desk after Bill left the office. Casey and Robby were both out on assignments. It's me against them

"Well, well, well, isn't it just Mrs. Lying soon to be Huntzberger" Kevin Said in a snotty voice.

I just tried to ignore them. I was trying to finish this last paragraph for the night.

"What got nothing to say"? Sandy says.

I take a deep breath "What do you want with me"? I ask quietly

"We just want to ask you a few questions" Sandy says

I just stare waiting for the questions about to be hurdled at me.

Leah starts asking

"Are you from society?"

"Yes"

"Then why hide who you are marrying if you aren't in it for the money. Or are you in it for more money than your family has" Sandy blurts out

"I have already explained why I didn't tell you. And no. I don't care about money. Let alone if I'm rich or not."

I'm hoping they will stop now but I know they won't.

Then Leah has to open but her mouth.

"So RORY" She says emphasizing my name. "How's the sex? I mean you are engaged so you must have at least had sex once. Maybe not with your fiancé but your not a virgin are you? No you couldn't be because Logan is a playboy and playboys can't go without sex for a long period of time. So who's he getting from? Huh? His secretary? Casey? Your best friend. WHO? You know that he will get bored of you because even if you aren't a virgin you are defiantly not experienced. So again I ask how's the sex? Or the lack there of."

The entire time she was leaning closer and closer to me. I was getting tears welled up in my eyes. I let one tear drop. Before I blew up.

"Would you like me to ask about your sex life? So Leah. When did you loose your virginity? Who was it with? Are you currently sexually active? Have you ever been cheated on or cheated? How many people have you slept with? ARE YOU COMFORTABLE ANSWERING ANY OF THOSE? THOSE SO PURSONAL QUESTIONS?" she stayed quiet "I DIDN'T THINK SO. SO, BEFORE YOU ASK A QUESTION MAKE SURE YOU ARE COMFORTABLE ANSWERING THEM YOURSELF. IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS AND IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T CONCERN YOU." I scream now I am fully bawling. "Now if you excuse me I have to leave."

I grab my purse and run out the door in the distance I hear Kevin yell.

"Awe look she is running home to her fiancé. So cute" He says in a sarcastic baby voice.

I decided in that moment that I wouldn't tell Logan, or anyone for that matter. Logan would want to fire them. And if I told anyone else they would tell Logan.

* * *

**AN I hope you liked it. I'm back for good! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	23. Can We Talk?

**AN So I hope you liked that chapter. I am so happy you guys have stuck with me for the past 3 weeks I was away. Here is the next chapter. Right now while I am writing this chapter I have no idea what it will be about. Bear with me. Disclaimers are for stupid people. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

It's a few days after Logan got back from his business trip. I haven't told him about the gossip brigade. I have been thinking a lot about the miscarriage and the big blowup. I have decided I need to have a talk with Logan.

It's a Saturday night and Logan is cleaning up after dinner.

"Hey You"

"Hey Ace. What's up?"

"Just was wondering if we had any cake?" I said hunrgly and with puppy dog eyes

"Last time I checked we did but that was last night so you tell me… Do we have any cake left"

"I think we do. Do you want a piece"?

"Are you willing to share"? Logan said a little shocked, but got over it and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist while she puts her arms around his neck.

Rory pretends to think about it "I guess I can spare a little for you" She says in mock giving up.

"Really? For me"? Logan says with a huge smirk leaning in a little more.

Now only an inch away from each others lips. "Only for you" Logan decides to close the gap between them. After they are dying for air Rory pulls back.

"So cake time?" Rory states happily

"Of course" They grab come cake and then they go sit down in the living room.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes

"Logan can we talk" Rory says a little nervously

"What's up Ace?" Logan says seriously

"When do you want kids. Because I know we both want kids but when? I mean they are a big responsibility. You know I still want to work so when? Oh and how many-?"? I start rambling and then Logan stops me.

"Ace calm down. I don't think we are ready for kids. I think it will happen when it happens. I think we should at least be married a year before we start trying but if it happens it happens."

"Does that mean I should go off my birth control"? I ask a little confused about if it happens it happens part. It won't happen if I'm on my birth control.

"Not now but maybe after we are married. Its completely up to you. If you want to be protected before we really start trying that's fine but if you don't want to and you just want to be able to have sex without worrying if you took your pill today than maybe go off it and we will get pregnant when we do"

I smile at his heartfelt speech. He had a hint of concern. His eyes are full of lust, protection, and pure happiness. I keep smiling

"Deal" I whisper quietly and snuggle into his arms. I didn't know how long we were there and it doesn't really matter but the next morning I was in our bed. Must of fallen asleep and he carried me in to our bed.

* * *

**AN I'm sorry this is short. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. I will have more updates hopefully tomorrow. Love you all. Again I ask if you REVIEW!**


	24. It's Been 2 Weeks

**AN. So I got a comment about my grammar and I honestly don't care. Grammar and spelling is probably one of my worst qualities. However if anyone wants to be my beta please message me. I am starting school in 3 weeks. I have to finish up my summer reading projects. Once school starts I will get busy so I will post a chapter every Monday. Sorry I won't be updating as much as I was. The reason I haven't updated you this week is because I got sick after I came home from my trip. Sorry about that. Anyway this will be short but next week will be long. Disclaimers are for the stupid. If you couldn't tell I don't own on bit of this.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the big blowup. Things have cooled down a little bit but tonight is the night of the huge gala we have for the 3 winners for the internship. One will work at the NYT, NYP, and lastly the Observer. They will actually be interning for the city unit. So I will get to be working regularly with them.

I was getting ready and lately I have been thinking about the huge speech. Logan and I have gone about 2 weeks without sex which is very abnormal unless he is out of town or I am on my period, and even then that is usually about a week. I know I shouldn't be worried but I am.

I was putting my bra on when Logan came in to pick out his tux.

"You look beautiful Ace" He says kissing my cheek.

"I barely have anything on." I ask confused

"Exactly" Logan says playfully.

I don't know where this came from but I just broke down in tears.

Logan looked very confused

"Ace? Is everything ok?"

"Do you still find me attractive?" I question still sniffling

"Where is that coming from? Ace you are the most beautiful girl ever. I love you with all my heart"

I stay quiet just taking this all in.

"Ace where is this coming from"? he asks yet again.

"We haven't had sex in 2 weeks". I whisper quietly. I know it shouldn't but I am getting a little worried that he is getting bored with me like Leah said he is.

Logan laughs a little bit.

"What does that have to do with anything"? Logan replies

I contemplate telling him about Leah but I decide I will. We are sitting on the floor in our closet

I start telling him the story and start balling the 3rd sentence in. Logan looks shocked.

"When was this?" Logan demands

"3 weeks ago"

"Rory you should have told me." Logan practically yells

"I didn't want special treatment. I knew you would fire her" I say now standing up

"Rory this is serious. She is a bully. She can't do that to you. I would fire her if she did that to any employee."

"Logan I know you would but please I beg of you, don't fire her. She hasn't said anything else."

Logan takes a deep breathe. Thinking.

"Alright, I won't fire her. Any other small detail that involves her and she is gone. I hope I'm not making a mistake"

We are quiet for a few minutes and Logan speaks up.

"You know, you have nothing to worry about in our sex life. I find you incredibly sexy." Logan says while hugging me.

"I know".

He kisses me and as he starts deepening it he guides us to the bed. I break apart to look at the clock. We only had an hour and 15 minutes left and I still had to do my hair and makeup.

"Logan" I say as he is kissing my neck.

"mhm"

I laugh a little

"I need to get ready for the gala"

He tilts his head up. Stares at me before saying something

"Fine but after the gala you are all mine all night long"

I laugh a little and kiss him quickly before getting up.

"Deal" then I wink, as I go into the bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

**AN I hope you liked this. Next week will be the gala. Anyone want to be my beta just PM me. New schedule is every Monday.**


	25. Monster Trucks

**AN. I'm back. I hope you like this Chapter. I have Rory's Outfit on my blog. Link in profile. Disclaimer: blah blah blah BLAH! If you need one reread the other ones.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my day. I check like 5 times a day to see if I got a review. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I was so nervous, I honestly don't know why. I have been to so many of these Galas with Logan. It might be that there will be a lot of press their witch means of Monday I will have Gossip Brigade ALL OVER ME! I honestly could care less with what they thought. What bothers me is that they have nothing better to do than pick on me. I'm adult this shouldn't be happening.

"You ready"? Logan asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

We were at the place where the event was being held and I knew as soon as I stepped out of this car the cameras would be going crazy.

"As ready as I'll ever be"? I answered with a deep breath. Logan grabs my hand and opens the door.

60 feet till we are inside. Just smile. That's what you tell yourself when you're at a red carpet event.

* * *

Finally inside, probably about 230 people at the event.

"I'm going to get a drink and say hello to some people. Wanna come or find our seats? We should be sitting with the 3 winners and my Parents".

"I will go find our seats. No interested in talking shop. Could you bring me back a martini"?

"Sure, see you later." Gives me a kiss and leaves.

So I'm standing there in a knee length navy form fitting dress, with a caged neckline and black belt and black shoulder details. Black peep toe sandal heels. With a simple black clutch. My hair is curled and my makeup is natural as usual.

Time to face the music, move your feet Rory. Find the table. As I walk I notice that there are already three people at my table. They must all be the Winners.

Jessica Lyon, Chelsea Victors, and Jacob Aubin. The 3 winners are all excellent writers.

As I sit down I generate how to approach them.

"Hello, I'm Rory Gilmore" By the confused looks on their faces they must not know who I am. I'll tell them once the introduce themselves.

"I'm Chelsea Victors" Chelsea was probably a senior in college. Red, curly hair. She is wearing an Orange V neck dress.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea, I have read your work. You're an amazing writer"

"Oh thanks"

"I'm Jessica Lyon" Jessica had long blond hair and again it was curled. She was wearing a royal blue sweetheart neckline dress.

"Hi Jessica, nice to meet you. Your from California right"?

"Right, How did you know that"?

"I'll tell you in a little bit"!

"Hi I'm Jacob Aubin. Nice to meet you" Jacob had a little scruf and had brown curly hair.

"Nice to meet you to"

So after shaking everyone's hand I sit down. I see Logan out of the corner of my eye, probably talking to one last person before coming to sit down.

Before I was going to tell them I was Logan's Fiancée this Jacob character starts talking.

"So, Rory did you come here with a date"?

I had to smile at his forwardness

"Yes I did actually"

"So who's the lucky man?"

I think by now the girls figured out who I was because we only had 3 more seats at the table.

"He will be here soon"

Before Jacob could get another word in stuff comes up behind me.

"RORY YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!"

"Thanks Steph, You look AMAZING too". Steph was wearing a strapless black cocktail dress with gold detailing. Black heels with an ankle strap and a gold clutch. Steph has always been daring with her style.

"Are Colin and Finn here?"

"Yes they are refilling drinks. They have an idea for LDB" Steph gives me a scared look.

"Oh No" I state worried

"Oh yes. I can't tell you but promise I will be there when they tell you"

"Come on tell me. Ask them yourself." Steph states as she sees Colin and Finn walking up

"Rory, Love have you seen your Date? We are looking all over."

"Tell me the idea and then maybe I'll tell you where Logan is"

"Ror, you know you love us, and we love you so I think we will let Logan Tell you because you may not love us anymore" Colin says calmly

"Colin McCrae, Finnegan Morgan, so help me god that boy will be alive at the end of this. Last year when he was hurt it was the scariest thing in my life. So tell me NOW!

"Love, Monster Trucks in Cuba" Finn Says with a giddy smile.

"NOOO. Are you insane?" I can't believe they are still like 4 year olds. I know this is a reunion for our class but this is insane.

Logan walks up behind us. Maybe he can talk so sense into them.

"What seems to be the problem Ace?"

"Monster Trucks". Steph answers for me. I am in shock

"Oh YES! Where"? Oh great no Logan is in on it now! I will never win.

"Cuba, 4 day trip" Colin answers.

Mitchum comes and interrupts us

"It's time to take our seats. Nice to see you everyone"

"We will talk about this later. I say through my teeth" I then turn and sit down again.

"Here you go Ace" He hands me my martini and I am so happy I need a drink after the conversation.

"Thank You" I then kiss him.

"Hi I'm Logan Huntzberger"

Jacob looks absolutely shocked that he is my dates.

"Jessica Lyon"

"Chelsea Victors"

When It's Jacob's turn he just sits there with his mouth open, the girls and I try to suppress our giggles. Oh boy, will this be an interesting month working with them all.

After a moment of silence Logan speaks.

"And you are"?

"Oh J-Jacob Aubin".

"Nice to meet you all. I'm guessing you have all met my Fiancée Rory" They nod.

* * *

We make small talk till it's time for speeches and then it will be dinner. Logan had volunteered to make a speech instead of his father, since he was running the paper that would be hosting the interns.

The MC was introducing Logan. He wouldn't practice with me so I have no idea what the speech is about.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming to this event tonight. To honor so of the top journalist in our college's throughout the country. This is the first year that HPG has done this. My fiancée recently just graduated from Yale with journalism major. The idea came to me about having some interns. I knew that she would have been a perfect candidate a few years ago. The thing that makes her writing so good is that she is driven. To be come one of the bests you need to be driven and focused. Those are only a few that make Rory up. The winners of this contest wouldn't have been able to win with out being driven or focused. I hope to see them grow as a person and a journalist over this next month, just as I saw through out college with my fiancée. I hope everyone has a great evening and thank you to the contestants for being here with us. Thank You" Logan walks off stage and everyone goes into a huge applause.

I can't believe that I was the reason he had done this. I really am marrying the perfect man.

* * *

The rest of the night went really smoothly. On Monday the interns will be starting, and the papers will be out with pictures. Oh how I can't wait for Monday. Right now I will see it as bittersweet. Working with these great people. Then listening the Gossip Brigade.

* * *

**AN. I hope you liked this chapter. I have everyone's outfits and then also what the interns look like on my blog. Link in Profile. PLEASE REVIEW! It really does make my day.**

**REVIEW!**


	26. OUT OF COFFEE!

**AN. I hope you like this chapter. Not a lot of Rogan action, but I promise next chapter will be them! I really would appreciate it if you would review. Do you like the story? Any suggestions? Answers these in your review! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

8:12 am Monday August 6th 2007

I'm standing out side the Observer office building waiting for the interns to arrive. Bill decided that I would only get one story a week in exchange for training all 3 interns. I didn't fight it. I knew he was testing me for being Logan's fiancée. Not that I mind training them, but it would have been nice to write more this month. Oh well what is done is done. All I can do is wait. Interns are supposed to be here at 8:15.

Time Check: 8:14

I look up and see Chelsea.

"Hi Chelsea"!

"Hi Rory, how are you"

I was about to reply when Jacob walks up.

"Hi Rory, Chelsea"

"Hi Jacob" said Chelsea

Finally Jessica arrives and again we exchange hi's.

"So everyone, I will be training you over the next 4 weeks. Each week you will write a piece and I will choose the best one. The best will go in the observer. This week no one will get a piece in the paper though. This week is a time to learn how it all works, the process. Next week you will start writing. Any questions"?

They look around at each other. No one speaks.

"Great. SO be here at 8:45 in the morning. We are here earlier to get you an ID. Lets go in"

They all head in and go down to get there ID's. Once that is done they head up to the City department. The day has just begun, and there are quiet a few shows in store for these rookies.

* * *

They turned on of the conference rooms into an office for the interns so they could have a workspace.

After Rory showed them around they were due for a staff meeting.

"So on Monday morning at 9:30 we have a staff meeting, handing out articles, and just going any announcements that he get from HPG".

They head into the conference room to see the Gossip Brigade huddled together looking at a paper. None of us talk. I show them where to sit and we just listen.

"Look at those shoes she is wearing, that is at least 2 car payments for me" Sandy says

"She must have a new dress for every event" Leah adds

"Look, it says in the speech the Logan gave, he talked about the idea came from his fiancée" Kevin says

"I bet he had someone write it for him, just to sound good for the press" Leah adds

"Look at those 2 girls at the table, they are complete hotties. I wonder if Logan got any from them" Kevin states

I sit there with a completely blank face. The interns are looking between gossip brigade, the each other, and myself. Complete shock on there faces. I signal them not to say anything.

Bill finally walks in. When we all look up Kevin sees me, and the interns sitting right across from them. He blushes a bit at his last comment.

"Before we get started I would like you all to meet our interns who will be working with Rory Gilmore for the next 4 weeks. Jessica, Chelsea, and Jacob. They are the winners of our writing contest. Now lets start getting into assignments…"

Nearing the end of the meeting, after all the assignments are handed out, Bill gets into announcements.

"Oh and one last announcement. The coffee maker is broken, we will have a new one here by the end of the week".

Before I even think about what is going on I jump up and start screaming.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IF WE NEED COFFEE THIS WEEK"? I scream and stand up.

"Ms. Gilmore, please calm down. We are getting a new on as fast as week can. You will just have to go without coffee at the office for a few days".

"That is no possible sir. I need it fixed NOW"

"There is nothing I can do. Meeting dismissed" Bill announces.

Everyone leaves except for the interns and me. They obviously don't know what to do.

"Rory you are just going to have to live without coffee for a little bit" Bill says very snobbishly.

My eyes narrow in on him. I can't deal with this anymore

"Let's go, I forgot to introduce you to the photographers" I say to the interns in a calm voice.

Screw special treatment. I need a coffee machine and the only way I will get that is if I contact Logan. This will benefit everyone not just myself.

* * *

After we leave we start heading to the Photographers.

"What are you going to do about the coffee" Jessica asks

"I'm going to get a coffee machine here buy lunch time"

"You have an hour and 24 minutes till lunch. That's just not possible" Chelsea says while looking down at here watch.

"I will make it happen" All the while this conversation is going on we are storming through the office

"How will you make it happen"? Jacob questions

I stop dead in my tracks because I need to get something clear.

"Ok listen. I am a humble person. I don't need a lot of things in my life. I don't care about money or and of that shit. BUT I do care about Coffee deeply, and if I don't have at least 7-9 cups a day you will not be alive tomorrow. Now Logan, a.k.a my fiancée and, the son of the owner of this Paper and HPG. I will call him, he will get someone to deliver the coffee maker and all is write in the world. Now we are wasting time now I only have an hour and 2o minutes to get it here, and my morning coffee has already warn off." I am really not happy about this.

On the look of their faces they understand and are waiting for instructions.

"Robby and Casey are some of my friends and also part of the photography team" I explained.

"Robby, Casey these are the winners of the contest otherwise known as Jessica, Chelsea, and Jacob" I pointed to each one

They all say hello. By the time we are don I have an hour and 7 minutes. Must get Logan on the phone NOW!

* * *

I call Logan as soon as we all get into the conference room where they will work. Waiting for instructions. I can't think about that now. I need to contact Logan.

After a few rings Logan's assistant picks up.

"Hello, Mandy speaking. How can I help you?" Logan's secretary said pleasantly

"Mandy, I need to talk to Logan NOW!" I am starting to sound a little pathetic

"Oh Rory. Hi. I'm sorry but Logan is an important meeting with his dad and some of the editors of papers around the city"

I completely forgot that was today. But for the sake of our relationship I need him to talk to me.

"I really need to talk to him Mandy."

"He said not to take any calls. If it was only a family emergency then to patch it through. That is how important it is"

"Mandy this is not a family emergency but this is a personal emergency."

"I'm really sorry Rory".

"yea me too". I state through gritted teeth.

After I hang up I start thinking of a plan.

"FEILDTRIP!" I yell while grabbing my purse. The interns look at me like I'm crazy.

* * *

We get to Logan's office with the interns behind me. They have smirks on my face. They must think I am absolutely crazy. Once I get my coffee we will get down to real business. For now I need to talk to Logan.

"Hi Mandy"

"RORY!" Mandy says startled as she looks up from her computer

"Conference room?"

"You can't go in there Rory, I'm sorry. It's not possible".

"Watch me. I start going into every conference room until I look in number 5. There he is with 5 other people including his dad. They look in deep conversation"

I barge in

They all stop and look up. Logan looks startled. Mandy is beside me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her".

I am absolutely fuming.

"Logan hallway, NOW" I say through gritted teeth.

He looks confused and worried.

He excuses himself. After getting out of the room and see's the interns and worried turns to completely concerned.

"Rory, what is going on?"

"THE COFFEE MACHINE IS BROKEN AT WORK, AND BILL SAID IT WOUN'T BE FIXED TILL THE END OF THE WEEK. I NEED COFFEE. I HAVEN'T HAD ANY SINCE BEFORE WORK WHEN YOU POURED MY CUP. I NEED COFFEE TO FUNCTION. I SHOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN ON MY FOURTH CUP. AND MANDY WOULDN'T PATCH ME THORUGH WHEN I TRIED TO CALL YOU. I KNOW THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING BUT SO IS MY WELL BEING..." I must look absolutely mad.

Logan looks furious but understanding. Logan interrupts me after all my babbling without a breath.

"I will send over a new coffee machine by the end of lunch. We will talk about this little outburst later. I need to get back into that meeting" Logan looked absolutely pissed.

I knew I was in for it.

He didn't even kiss me goodbye.

* * *

By the end of lunch we had a new coffee machine. I was over seeing the whole process making sure I would get the first pot, AND that it worked properly.

Some people just looked at me. I had a victory face on. I got my coffee. All was right in the world, well almost. I know I will pay for interrupting Logan, and also taking advantage of my connections. Oh well. For now I am happy with the coffee.

* * *

**AN. I hope you liked this crazed coffee chapter. Next week will be her and Logan's fight. Also the Gossip Brigade. PLEASE REVIEW! Also answer the question at the top of the story. Longest story yet!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Coffee Fight

**AN, Ok I'm going to tell you right now, this chapter will probably suck. I didn't really know where is was going with Rory and Logan last chapter. But I have a plan once this fight is over. I think… Hope you like it though… Disclaimers are not what you are here for. REVIEW! It really keeps me going when I know I have readers. I have gotten a ton of hits, but not that many reviews. It really keeps me going knowing that you like the sorry. I bet no has even read this AN.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! MAKES MY DAY!**

* * *

I didn't really know what Logan was going to do or how mad he would be.

I had just gotten home from work and now was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and a scotch ready for Logan. I was happy with the coffee, and she truly was sorry for Logan's meeting but he would have been truly sorry if he hadn't gotten a coffee machine.

Just then Logan walked in bringing my thoughts to a halt.

Rory looked at him, but he just went in their bedroom to change.

Once Logan had changed into a Yale t-shirt and some basketball shorts he came into the living room. He sat down across form me. He didn't speak.

"Here, I made this for you" I said while handing him his scotch. He downed it in one gulp.

"Rory, That was a really big meeting for me. You shouldn't have interrupted for some silly little thing" Logan finally stated

I was a little hurt because he knew how much I needed coffee, and cherished it. Coffee is not just some silly little thing.

"Logan, have you ever seen me without coffee in my system?" I said starting to get agitated.

"No but-"

"Its not a pretty sight. Logan it was either continue your meeting, or coming home to a REALLY pissed and crazy Gilmore. It would have made everyone at the office absolutely insane, because they are used to my Gilmore ways-"

I had started standing and yelling at him. Logan interrupted my rant and stood up too. We were both starting to yell.

"Rory, we were talking to the owners of the Wall Street Journal. You know how big of a paper that is. We were finally starting to get somewhere when you barged in-"

"Logan, are they signing the papers?"

"Yes-"

"No that's it. You are mad at me for interrupting an important meeting where you could possibly loose a deal, and yet they sign it over to you, but you are mad at me."?

"The principle of the thing" Logan yelled

"The principle? THE PRINCIBLE! God Logan, Coffee is important to me too. I know you don't completely understand, but I don't really understand how interrupting a meeting is a big deal when the meeting went well in the end."

Logan's eyes showed like he was giving up, but still had fury in them.

"I-I-I need to get out of here". He went into our room, pulled on some slacks without another word to Rory

After Logan left Rory sat and decided she needed to talk this out, she called Lorelai knowing she would understand the coffee fight.

* * *

Meanwhile Logan had met up with Colin and Finn at the bar around the corner.

"Mate, from everything you've told us, and everything we know about Reporter Girl, it sounds as if this is the most stupid fight ever." Finn stated

Colin added is too sense in "Logan, I think she was right about she needing coffee, because she scares me if she hasn't had coffee in over 4 hours during the day. The you are right, that she shouldn't have interrupted the important meeting."

Logan didn't say anything just was looking at his almost empty beer.

Colin continued "Neither one of you would have been happy if she didn't go to the office. You would have been happy in that moment, but the minute you got home from work she would probably would have been possessed with coffee shortage."

"I say, go apologize to her. Then have amazing makeup sex. This fight will not matter at the end of the day, what matters is Rory, so go fuck her" Finn said already on his 4th beer".

"When did you too get so knowledgeable about relationships?" Logan finally spoke

"We always have been this way mate, you just didn't here it" Finn spoke

"Finn hasn't been like this his entire life, but I have. I taught him a few tricks" Colin added

"No you did not" Finn stated, now offended.

"Did too" Colin says getting up right as Finn is

Logan steps in

"Boys, shut up finish your drinks, stopping the bitching. I'm going home to my girl."

Logan says right after he gulps down his last of his drink.

* * *

Rory had a very similar conversation with Lorelai on the phone. They had finished that topic and were now onto wedding things.

" Hey what if you told your Grandmother that you were deciding to elope and move to Africa, do you think she would get rid of the guest list then?" Lorelai babbled

"No, she would still plan the wedding, just not for me anymore, it would be for you and Luke." Rory stated

"NOO I don't want 602 people at any wedding I attend or have. Besides Luke and I just got back together a few months ago. WAYY to early to drop the marriage bomb."

"No, but maybe if you tied him up and blindfolded him, I'm sure he would be happy marry you then" Rory put her sense in.

Lorelai was about to reply when Logan walked in the door.

"Oh hey mom, Logan's back"

"Ok kid, love you. Call soon"

"Bye" Rory hung up and immediately went into a rant.

"I'm so sorry Logan, I knew that you had ameeting but all I was doing was thingking about myself, I am so sorry I almost made you loose the deal. That is the last thing I would want to happen. Hey I could have just gone to the coffee shop about 5 times that day and waited to ask at home, I didn't – what is that smirk on your face"

Logan had slowly walked towards her and was smirking at her ability to be so selfless, and cute.

"Angry still works for you"

"Logan stop this is an important conversation".

"No it's not Ace. A month from now are we even going to think about this stupid little fight? No I don't think so. Now I'm sorry that I got mad at you for being selfish for the first time ever. You are never selfish Rory. So I'm sorry I didn't let you have that little moment. Can we forget about this"?

Rory was about to reply when Logan pulled her into a firm long kiss

They quickly started deepening it. Before they knew they were half naked and making there way to the bedroom.

Finn was right Makeup Sex is amazing.

* * *

**AN I hope you liked this chapter. Not the best but I still hope you liked it! REVIEW! MAKES MY DAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Who's Arrested?

**AN. I'm sorry this is a short chapter. A few of you asked for longer chapters. I WILL TRY! That's all I can say. I have been babysitting my cousins all weekend and today is Labor Day but I have schoolwork that I couldn't do on previous days. I know excuses excuses. At least it is an update. I hope you like this little in between chapter. The next chapter will be a longer one so that's why I'm putting this one here so I can write it pretty fast. And I bet none of you have even read this.**

**I really hope you review! I am looking for suggestions. REVIEW!**

**Love all of my readers.**

* * *

After Logan fell asleep from their little makeup session or should I say _sessions_. I stayed awake to make a few phone calls to Finn and Colin.

It was about 3 am but Rory had no other time to do it. I know that they will be mad at me at first but then when I deliver the news I think they will be happy.

I was doing a joint call so I would only have to do this once.

Rinnnngggggg

Finn picked up first.

"BLOODY HELL! Who the hell is calling me at this hour?" Although Finn hates the sun ever since he started working he leaves his partying to the weekend.

Before I could answer Colin answered next.

"Who's arrested?"

"Colin? Why are you calling me?"

I'm not Finn you called me"!

Before this could escalate any further I jumped in

"Guys I called you!"

"Who?" they said in unison

"WOW. You do even recognize one of your bestfriends voices or your bestfriends fiancée. I feel SOOO loved."

"Rory what do you want?" Colin said a little angrily

"Well I am calling about Logan's birthday"

"So I'm guessing you worked everything out and had mind blowing makeup sex" Finn said

"Hello personal!"

"Well since you're calling about a good thing for him we will take that as a yes" Collin added.

"Enough! I just wanted to call and ask if you could meet me at work tomorrow to go eat lunch. I want to talk about what to do for his birthday. I have some good ideas"

"Whatever you say love. Are we done here"? Finn said sleepily

"What time?" Colin asked

"12:15"

"K" they both said in unison

"Goodni-" I started to say but realized they both had hung up.

"Boys" I mutter to myself.

I crawl back into bed and snuggle into Logan's embrace. Next thing I know the alarm is going off.

* * *

**AN. I know REALLY SHORT!**

**Logan's birthday is sometime in March but I wanted to have his birthday now because I don't want to wait that long because I have a really great birthday party planned! His birthday in this story is August 29****th**

**I'm SOOO Sorry it was short. If you want to know why, read my first AN.**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Don't Tell Logan

**AN. I hope you like this chapter. I have made and outline finally and it will have 40 chapters. I will also have a sequel to this story. I might post some chapters early but promises to always have at least one chapter a week, maybe more.**

**I'm also trying to make the chapters longer.**

**I really hope you review. Reviews keep me going. I need your support.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Today is the day after the coffee incident. I promised my interns a good productive day.

Before the staff meeting we were having I went to go some coffee. SO happy we have the coffee machine today.

"Did you see, Rory got the coffee machine yesterday" Sandy said as I was rounding the corner. I didn't go in I just stood there and listened.

"Yea I bet she has Logan's credit card and bought it just because she could". Leah answered

"I think she is lying all about her being from society. I think she is a gold digger. She gets everything she wants, getting into Yale, Marrying a Huntzberger, and getting her so called "dream" job".

Apparently the interns were in there because they started questioning this.

" Why do you hate Rory so much"? Jessica asked

"Have you met here? She has been lying from day one" Leah answered

"Have you spent real time with her? She is so nice, she really seems genuine about everything she talks about" Chelsea says

"She is engaged to the Huntzberger and she tells all these lies about how they are "really in love" she also obviously got the job because of him" Kevin mocked

"You must have never really seen them together. It's the real thing" Jacob defended.

"She's brain washed you people" Sandy says in disbelief

I was now in tears. I knew I was never going to get them to believe me. The gossip brigade came out and looked at me. They looked embarrassed, but not compassionate. Then a second later the interns come out.

"Oh no. Rory don't listen to them" Jessica said comforting me.

I needed to suck this up. I know everything they say is a lie. I just need to get rid of everything.

I wiped the tears.

"I'm going to get some coffee and then we can meet for everything we are going to do this week". Walked passed them and got a cup of coffee. All I wanted to do was scream.

* * *

About an hour before lunch were the interns and I had gotten into a debate. This debate cheered me up because it was exactly what I love to do.

"If that's your argument, then I will happily give you time to formulate a better one because that obviously a stupid point!" Jacob pointed out. Jacob was against Chelsea and myself. Jessica was just standing by listening.

"Please writing notes down by hand is much better then typing them out" Chelsea commented

We had been arguing for this for over an hour

"Ok I can't listen to this anymore. Everybody takes notes differently. Jacob just happens to be wrong about it." We then launched into another debate with Jessica on our side.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I hadn't noticed until Colin and Finn came barging in, with the front desk assistant Sarah came in behind them.

"Love we have been waiting for ten minutes" Finn announced

"You can't go in there"! Sarah yelled while running in behind them.

"This is no way to keep your gentlemen callers waiting." Colin joked

"I am so sorry Miss Gilmore. I will call security" Sarah apologized

"No need Sarah. I know these guys. Thank you though"

Sarah then left.

"I'm sorry guys. I completely forgot. I will go get my things and then we can head out to lunch" I said

"No worries love. Now how are you"? Finn questioned while looking pointedly at Chelsea. She is a red head so I should have known. Oh god the last thing I need is Finn sleeping with my intern.

"Finn her name is Chelsea. DO NOT Hit on her while I am gone"

"Whatever you say love." Finn said with a mischievous smirk on his face

* * *

Meanwhile I was getting my stuff Robby and Casey walked into the conference room looking for me.

"Hey Rory you wanna go to lunch"? Casey said while looking down at her phone.

"She isn't here Casey. But there are other people" Robby answered

"Oh. Hi I'm Casey. Who are you two?"

"I'm Finn this is Colin. We are Rory's Gentlemen callers"

"What Finn means to say is. We are Rory's friends. And who are you"? Colin gestures to Robby.

"Oh Rory has told us many stories about you two and Logan. What did she call it? The Three Stooges? Oh and I'm Robby"

Finn was completely out of that conversation while Colin, Casey, and Robby got into a conversation about what exactly she had told them. Finn went to hit onto Chelsea. While Jessica and Jacob just listened to the conversations, very amused.

"So Chelsea was it?"

"Yea" Chelsea looked a little amused at how he was being so forward

"Where do you go to school"?

"Columbia, I'm a senior"

"Interesting. So I was wondering of maybe-"

By this time I had come back in.

"Finn don't even think about finishing that sentence" I say a little louder than I should have "Colin you were supposed to watch him"

"Sorry Rory, I was just talking to your friends who seem to know almost everything that Finn, Logan and I have done". He said a little pointedly

"Oh well, stop winning about what they know. We should get to lunch. I have a lot of ideas about Logan's birthday. Sorry can't go to lunch worth you today guys, but defiantly tomorrow"

"Chelsea I will see you later"

"No you won't" Colin, Chelsea, and Myself all said in unison.

Before anything bad happens I pulled Colin and Finn by there arms and dragged them to the elevator.

I called back

"Be back in an Hour"

* * *

At the Café.

We had just ordered and I was ready to get down to business

"So Logan's 26th Birthday is on August 29th. I have an Idea about what we could do. I think your going to like it"

"And what is it going to involve?" Colin asked

"I know Logan has been wanting to do and LDB reunion for a while now. So I was thinking we could incorporate that into his birthday weekend."

"What kind of event do you want love"? Finn asks with a mysterious look on his face.

"Instead of Cuba, because that could take a while to get cooperation. I was thinking the Bahamas, we can do the monster trucks, and then I thought we could do a reenactment of the scaffolding jump"

"Are you going to jump again?" Colin asks curiously

"Yes. That was the beginning of my feelings for Logan so I would like to show him that. I was thinking four days. Day One: just a little party with our close friends. You guys, Steph, and me. Day two: life and death brigade stunts. Day three: games and some fun that Steph and I will plan. Then the last day will be a day for Logan and I together."

"So we are planning the stunts?" Finn asks

"Yes but have help from Seth and Robert because you don't want to leave them out. Besides they always helped when planning the stunts."

They looked at each other and got some big grins on there faces. Like kids in a candy store.

"Oh and you cannot say ANYTHING to Logan. Not even that we are going away. I am going to clear it with Mitchum. But I will arrive at his office and tell him we are going away."

Just then our food arrives.

"Fine by us love. Now why won't you let me take Chelsea out on a date"?

Colin and I both role our eyes. The rest of the lunch we talk about that and also who to invite for the party weekend.

I want to make Logan happy. And Although I hate that he got hurt at the last LDB event I thought that this would make him happy. Also that last time he was drop dead drunk. I will make sure that doesn't happen again.

* * *

After I got home from work Logan wasn't home yet so I thought I would call Mitchum.

RIIINNNGGG

"Hello"? Mitchum answered

"Mitchum, it's Rory" I said cheerfully

"Oh Rory! What can I do for you"?

"Well I was wondering if I could get Logan to have the 28-31 of August off?"

"I'm assuming this has something to do with his Birthday"?

"It does actually"

"well I think that is an okay request, but why are you asking me. Logan is his own Boss"

"Well I was wondering if you could basically clear his schedule but not tell him because I will probably come get Logan about an hour into work. I don't want him to know anything about what I have planned".

"I think that is a suitable request. I am guessing you will also need those days off as well. Also where are you planning to go"?

"The Bahamas. And yes but if you want me to I can talk to Bill myself"

"No it's fine I will talk to Bill myself"

I was really relived he suggested he talk to him because I think that he would say no. Just then I heard the front door open.

"Thank you so much. Logan just walked in so I should go"

"Bye Rory"

"Bye"

Logan came into the Kitchen and kissed me on my cheek

"How was your day Ace"?

To be honest very eventful, but I could tell him that or he would ask questions and then I would have to tell him about Colin and Finn. Then he would continue to ask questions on why we were having lunch.

"Uneventful. How was yours Logan?"

"The same. So Chinese or Pizza?"

"Indian" wanted to change it up a little bit.

"ok, we haven't had that in a while. You want to pick a movie while I order"?

"Sure. I was thinking Father of the Bride"

"thinking about weddings latly Ace"?

"Well we are getting married it's only natural. Do you think this weekend we could do some planning?"

Logan thought about it for a minute before he answered

"I think so. Ace"

"Good, because we need to pick out our song, along with the cake, reception place, and gifts for the wedding party"

"I will forget what we need to do. Just remind me about it on Saturday".

"Deal" I kissed him. Then I went to go put the movie in while he ordered the food.

It was a nice night in. I can't wait until we are married!

* * *

**AN. So this was my longest chapter. I am also posting this early because I am sick, want to finish this story, and because I want to make up my short chapter for you. I will still have another chapter for you on Monday, maybe even another chapter this weekend. You will always have a chapter update on Mondays, and maybe some thrown in, in the week. I hope you liked it. **

**Please Review. It really makes my day**

**LONGEST CHAPTER. ALMOST 2,000 WORDS!**


	30. Maybe They Really Are In Love

**AN. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kinda just a filler chapter! Next chapter is the Birthday party. Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if you haven't figured that out you are very slow.**

**I'm trying my hardest to make these chapters longer.**

**Please review. I'm begging you!**

**Wow already chapter 30**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Logan awoke in a little of a daze. He rolled over and found that the bed was cold. His eyes shot open. Rory wasn't in his bed with him. Instead he heard a slight sound of music. He got up and walked into there office where he found Rory with a notepad and their computer.

"What are you doing Ace"? I asked a little confused

"Searching for our first song"

"What are the ideas"?

"Well I have it narrowed to _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Elvis and then I have _L-O-V-E _By Nat King Cole. I just can't choose. I like both of them equally. I think they make up our relationship perfectly". Rory said about to start rambling, but stopped herself

"I love both but _Can't Help Falling in Love _is better because I couldn't help when I fell in love with you. That was it; nobody else would make me feel this way. That song will be perfect".

"Awe, way to go with the cheese factor" Rory joked

"Anyway, how long have you been up"?

Usually on Saturdays they sleep in. Looking at the clock in said 10:30.

"Since 7. Couldn't sleep I needed to narrow the list. I had 50 possible songs. Lane sent me a list of appropriate songs, but also didn't have the horrible artists".

"I see. Well since you have been up so long, I bet you have already had plenty of coffee".

"Not yet" Rory answered while she got up. I followed her into the kitchen, where she started making us our own mugs.

"So what is on your list today, as in wedding planning goes"?

"Well we have our song, so that's off the list. We need to pick out a reception place. Oh and the cake, and the hardest one: Wedding party present"

"We should go over to Carlo's Bakery in Hoboken to get the cake. I think I have a few ideas for the reception, and then we should got shopping on 5th avenue for the presents".

"Ok well you go shower. Then I will shower. We should be out of here by noon".

"Or we could be out of here by 11:15"! I state while I'm coming closer to Rory

"Ho-"

I stop Rory and envelope her with a kiss

Rory catches on pretty soon because she responds quickly. She pulls away and starts walking away.

"Where are you going"?

"To shower" She says as if it's obvious, but then she pulls her shirt off and drops it in front of me.

She then continues to walk a few steps and drops the clothing. I'm completely in awe. I can't even move when she is down to her underwear, she walks around the corner and takes it off. Making me come out of my trance I yell to her.

"Not so fast, you can't walk away with out me."

I run towards her

"Ahhh" Rory yells as he reaches her.

I quickly undress and grab her and go into the shower.

Takes us a little while to shower but we eventually do.

* * *

Rory is wearing a blue outfit. Denim shirt blue skirt and some pretty flats. Along with a trench coat, it was raining today.

Logan wasn't wearing anything special just some khakis and a green button down with some brown shoes.

"You wanna drive or have frank take us"? Logan asked

"I think we should drive, I feel like we never drive in the city" I answer

"there is a reason for that…" Logan trailed off

"Well I want to drive" I state as if ending the conversation

"Whatever you say Ace" Logan grabs his keys while Rory grabs her purse.

Then they are out the door in search of a reception hall.

"So Logan you said you have a list of places to go"?

"Yes I do, I have 3 places"

"Oh I have a place that my Grandmother recommended too" I said with an annoyed tone

"oh I bet that's a keeper" Logan joked

"Oh yea, maybe we don't have to go to any of the other choices"

"Yea well we are already at one"

They were going to have around 200 guests, not anywhere as big as Emily and Shira wanted. To keep from having them controlee it, they wouldn't let them pay for anything.

They still took some suggestions, and also knew since because they were in society that they would need to have a bigger wedding. IF they had their way and not be from society they would have around 75 people there. But they are happy with the wedding they are having.

Christopher insisted on paying for the wedding and also said that they could have anything they wanted

The first place they looked at seemed a little sterile for the wedding they were having. Although they were having the wedding in the church that doesn't mean they are religious it just means that they liked the look of it. They wanted there reception to be a bit more comfortable, since the majority of the wedding would happen there.

It had square tables and the lights were elegant and modern. Not really a comfortable feel.

They quickly thanked the owners and said they would get back to them. On there way to Emily's suggestion.

After about five minutes in the place they quickly hightailed out of there.

It had a MASSIVE chandelier and carpeting that was so royal. Also it could fit around 400 people and that was way too big.

Logan was saving the best for last but before they went to that one they stopped at one other place.

A better place then the other two. It had softer lighting and couches, but still had all white and felt a little sterile.

After they got back in the car Rory forgot that they had another one.

"What do you think of that last one Logan"?

"I think it's better then the other ones we have looked at, what do you think".

"agreed, maybe we shouldn't decide it after we sleep on it. I might see if I can find anything better tonight"

"You forgot we have one more. And I think you will like it a lot".

"Oh! What's this place called"?

Logan smirked and waited a second to answer because they were now pulling into the place

"The Ace Hotel"

Rory smiled really wide and got out of the car.

The place was absolutely perfect. No big lighting fixtures, it had wooded chairs instead of white ones, then Rory's favorite thing of all was it had a wall that was all these old amps. It had a dance floor just perfect for the party. And to top it all off the Hotels name was her nickname.

They quickly signed the papers.

Once they were back in the car Rory had to ask.

"Why did you save this one till last"?

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I knew this was the place we would end up usuing. I wanted to show you the bad before the good".

"Well I love it. Thank You"! Rory leaned over and Kissed his cheak.

"So are we going to pick out the cake"? Logan asked

"OH! CAKE! Let's Go!"

* * *

At Carlo's bakery

They had been there an hour trying to figure out what type of cake to have.

Logan wanted some fruit and vanilla cake, but Rory wanted a chocolate cake, and insisted tat fruit wasn't in her diet.

"ok I have it" Logan announced

"Ok shoot" Rory says while eating another cookie. Buddy had brought some out and told them to come get him when they made a decision on flavor before they did the design.

"Vanilla cake filled with chocolate mouse and chocolate ganache with some fresh raspberries and a fondant outside".

Rory thought about it for a moment and then answered

"Sounds delicious, but just know my mom might pick out the raspberries".

They called Buddy in to start on the design

"So what are your colors"? Buddy asked

"Navy blue and White" I answered

"Do you want any flowers on it"?

"I think I would like a few white roses, and it will be for around 200 people" I answered again. Logan was being pretty quiet, he knew I was the expert of cake.

"Ok, here is what I think we will do" Buddy said and showed us a sketch of the cake

It was perfect. A four tiered cake. 2 tears were blue and two were white. Just a few white roses on the cake, nothing too fancy.

"I almost forgot. What flavor did you decide on" Buddy finally asked.

I looked to Logan to answer

"Vanilla with a chocolate mouse and chocolate ganache filling with raspberries"

After we thanked Buddy we left to head back to the city in look for gifts for the wedding party.

* * *

In our car ride back we were trying to come up with ideas.

After about an hour of back and forth Rory had an idea for the bridesmaids, Logan was having more trouble.

"So what if I got all of us matching bracelets and then each girl would get a personalized scrapbooks, of our friendship".

"I like it, personal but also has bling" Logan agreed.

Logan seemed a little out of it

"What's wrong"?

"I just I want to get the guys that they will use but also has meaning".

"Well I'm sure once we are in the stores you will see something that strikes your liking, that also has meaning".

"Yea I guess your right"

They first went too Tiffany's to get the bracelets. Rory picked out a small bracelet that had 4 stones on it. Lane, Steph, April and Honor, then she got one for herself as to act as friendship bracelets.

April and her had started to get closer when ever she went home and she would hangout with her.

After that they wondered into a smaller store that they had never been in before. Rory wondered off to look for scrapbooks, while Logan went off in search of something.

Rory came back with a blue and white scrapbook to show to Logan when she found him looking at shot glasses.

"Hey find anything"?

"Yea, freshman year of college, Finn, Colin, Seth, and Josh who had just started dating my sister, but we were still friends. We all decided to grow mustaches and these shot glasses have all these mustaches on them".

"That sounds perfect"

"I think so" Logan answered

We Checked out and then went home. By the time we got home it was 8.

"I think I'm going to cook something tonight' Logan announced

"Ok fine by me. I'm going to go put this stuff in the study"

"Ok how does spaghetti sound"?

I laughed at that, I hadn't had spaghetti in over a year. Grandma banned it from Friday night dinners, and luke's didn't serve it. Usually when we went out together I never ordered it

"Haven't had it on forever".

An Hour later

"Ok never having spaghetti again" Logan says while taking my plate away

"hey I was eating that" I said now starting to pout

"No you were playing with it and yelling at it, and eating it. So you can have something else"

"Your no fun" I say pouting

"How about we go get some ice-cream down the street"

"WAHOO!" I yell as I go to get shoes on

While at the ice-cream store.

The Gossip Brigade was there.

Rory and Logan didn't notice them in line with them but the gossip Brigade sure noticed them

They were both in Yale attire

They were laughing and fighting about what to get and what movie to watch at home. Not to mention that Logan took away the spaghetti

They started to kiss after they got there ice-cream, and Leah whispered to the others.

"Maybe they really are in love…"

* * *

**AN. I hope you liked that. They finally believe they are really in love. I hope that it quenched the lack of Rogan in last chapter. Did you get the spaghetti reference?**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I have pictures in my blog. Link in profile**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Party Time

**AN. I hope you like this chapter. It's the Birthday chapter! WAHOO. Disclaimers aren't even relevant anymore.**

**Please review! It really makes my day to see people responding to my story.**

**Trying to make them longer**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

It seemed weird to me that tomorrow was my birthday and Rory, Finn, Colin, Steph, or my family hadn't mentioned anything about it. I know it's not a big birthday but still, usually they all mention something about!

Rory said she wasn't feeling well so she was taking the day off

I got to the office and said I had a conference call and then a meeting at 9:00. I hadn't remembered who the meeting was with but I just pushed that away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at home.

I jumped out of bed as soon as I heard the door close. I had to pack, shower, and get ready, call the boys, and meet Logan at 9:00. Man throwing a surprise party was hard.

I packed tons of swimsuits, my old ball gown, his tux, tons of beach attire, and some lingerie I had gotten for his birthday. After I got that done I hopped in the shower, probably showered in record time. Makeup was very natural and minimal.

I needed to call the boys. Chelsea had finally agreed to go out with Finn and apparently they are now exclusive. Chelsea was coming to the party with us, in the last 3 weeks she and Finn had gotten close and so we had to bring her, it also gave time for everyone to bond.

I put in a call for Chelsea, Steph, Finn, and Colin. Group calling is the best invention!

RIIIINNNGGG

Hello's were not even necessary we knew what this was about.

"plane fueled and ready"? I asked referring to Finn

"Fueled, ready, and set with tons of alcohol for the plane ride". Finn answered

"Finn it will still be morning". I said

"So… Alcohol is always needed" Finn announced, whatever

"Whatever, Steph do you have the favors"? I asked

"All packed, and ready for fun" Steph answered

"Good, Chelsea, did you finish all your work and get your things, and didn't say a thing to any of the gossip brigade members"? I asked cautiously, the gossip brigade would have a field day with the news that we were partying. Although they seem to be nicer to me, they still don't like me.

"What little trust you have in me. And Yes to everything"

"Ok last thing, Colin you have all the paperwork and passports ready" I asked

"Yep, stop worrying this will be amazing Rory".

"I know, now everyone meet at JFK private building in an hour and a half". I finalized

"And… BREAK"! Finn yelled and we all hung up".

"I walk down stairs with the bags and meet Frank, he has been in on this little secret for a while. Actually a lot of people have been filled in on this secret for weeks. I'm so happy Logan hasn't figured it out, well considering I planned it all during Lunch breaks and before he got home at night, you don't need to wonder hoe we didn't find out".

I brought a change of clothes for Logan so he didn't have to fly in a suit.

* * *

We arrived and I got to the conference room before him, thank god. I sat in a big chair and sat facing away from the door, so he didn't see me right away.

Just then Logan walks in.

I let him sit down and get his things together before I turn around.

"Hey Logan" I say casually

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Ace! W-w-what are you doing here"?

"I'm here to pick you up, I have somewhere you and I need to go right now".

"WHERE"! he says surprised

"That is something you will find out, all I need is you to get your ass out of that chair grab your things and come with me",

"I can't, I have work"

"No you don't, I got you out of it, now come on we are going to be late"

He didn't say anything else, just followed me.

When we got in the car we finally asked what was going on, I told him about the trip but left the activities a surprise, and that the gang was coming.

* * *

We arrived and went onto the plane. He looked completely and utterly shocked when he saw the gang, I guess Chelsea is apart of it now. I was so happy that it was my turn to shock him.

"Are they coming with us"? he asked me

before I answered Finn jumped in

"No mate. We just showed up here to say hi and then go home," Finn said in a very sarcastic tone

"Sorry, Ace didn't mention anything about you coming so I had to ask".

"Logan take this and go change"

He came out in some sweats and a t-shirt, I was wearing something very similar, as was everyone else.

The flight seemed to go by pretty quickly, granted it was only a 3-hour flight, It just didn't feel that long.

* * *

We got off the plane and we all got in the limo. Then I dropped the bomb.

Logan was talking with Finn when I pulled this out of my purse; a blindfold

I put it in front of Logan.

"You have to be kidding me Ace"

I smirked really wide

"No, you blindfolded me and now I blindfold you"

"But it's my birthday" Logan whined

"Yea, well just see it as a birthday present, once you put it on the party can really start because we will start driving then". I stated

"UGGGG" He took it and I tied it on

"See, not so bad, right Logan".

"Yea, yea, yea. Let's just start driving". Logan continued to whine

"Now Logan, we can't have you whining or else you won't get your presents" I said as if talking to a child

"Oh yea? What's my gift"?

I Kissed him gently and then told him

"Can't tell you but I will tell you that you have multiple ones" I said quietly

The rest of the gang wasn't even in a conversation they were just watching in awe.

I heard Finn whisper to Chelsea

"See it really is for play for them"

"SHUT UP FINN" Logan and I yelled.

We all laughed and then the limo started to drive.

As we got to the Hotel the One & Only resort, we just stood in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. I had seen pictures but I hadn't seen it in person and it was absolutely breathtaking. I had completely forgotten that Logan was standing there with a blindfold on and had know idea that we were standing somewhere so beautiful.

"Love are you going to free Logan" Finn asked

"Oh yes, thanks, I forgot"

"Yea Ace thanks for forgetting about me"

"Your welcome"

I took the blindfold off and he also stood in awe. After about a minute or two a bell boy came to talk to us.

"Um can I get your bags"? the Bell boy asked

"Oh yes. They will help you direct the bags to each room, I'm going to go check in".

I arrived at the desk.

"Name under reservation"?

"Gilmore" I answered as I pulled out my credit card

We all got settled in and decided that we all should meet back around 6 and then we would go out.

* * *

Ever since Logan and I had gotten engaged the media had been increasing and increasing. I was hoping so much that no one would find us during the trip.

All of us had gone to a club and it was around midnight, we had spotted media so we came back to the hotel. We were all drop-dead drunk and sitting around the pool playing strip truth or dare. Ever since Logan and I have been dating I have been getting more and more out of my comfort zone. The only reason I would ever play this was when I was with these people, they were like my second family. No one had striped yet because no one has chickened out yet.

The next dare didn't really bother me, probably because it meant ABSOLUTLY nothing and also because we were drunk we do stupid things.

"I dare Logan to kiss Stephanie" Finn slurred

Logan looked at me to ask as if it's ok and then he did the same to Colin, nobody seemed bothered what so ever.

They kissed and it was no big deal.

It was no Logan's turn to dare.

"I dare Chelsea to jump in the pool with just her underwear on" Logan slurred

"Accepted"

She runs over and strips.

"Ready"? She asks everyone

"3-2-1" Everyone screams

"AHHHHHH" Chelsea screams and jumps in.

After she dries off a little and raps a towel around herself she comes and sits back down.

"Rory, truth or dare" Chelsea asks me

"We aren't even asking that anymore. Everyone is doing dares" I reply

"Yea well just answer it"

"Fine, truth" I say to mix it up again

"Who did you loose your virginity too and tell the story about it"

Oh god, of course Logan knew but that was the only person besides my mom and Lane.

"We all know it was Logan…" Finn pondered

"Actually Finn your wrong it wasn't me" Logan answered

The gang looked a little shocked

"It was the summer after freshman year of college and I was back at home and my high school sweetheart, Dean had come over to talk. It was the night of my moms test run for the Dragonfly. He came over and said his marriage wasn't working out and then we kissed, things escalated from there… that's it, and besides it wasn't that great"

"Well, well, well maybe you aren't as good as we thought" Colin joked.

"Shut up. Colin I want to know if you wish Steph did something in bed that she doesn't do as often as you like" I asked

He looked a little sheepish

"um… I wish we would do it more in the shower" Colin said getting quieter and quieter.

Although everyone heard him

"Why haven't you said anything before" Steph asked really bubbly

"I didn't know how you would react" Colin admitted

"Well tell me next time". Steph said she was kinda off in her own world.

"Steph who did you loose your virginity to, I honestly don't know" Colin asked Steph.

"It was Jeremy from sophomore year" steph answered

"God I hated that guy, I can't believe you lost it so early" Colin stated

"Hey your one to talk, when did you loose yours mister"? Steph countered

"Freshman year…" Colin whispered

"See you were a year younger" Steph stated

"Can you get on with the game Steph" Finn said

"Fine, Finn. I dare you to moon the lobby".

"Challenged accepted".

We all followed him and watched him do it, everyone was shocked but there weren't many people there, being it was 1 in the morning by now

We walked back to the pool and continued to keep playing until the sun rose, we all then decided to go to bed

To say the least. The first night was successful

* * *

**AN. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the party part two. Hope you review! It really makes my day. I hope you liked that little truth or dare. Rory was probably a bit OOC but I want to make her get a little more out of her comfort zone.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Did I mention REVIEW!**


	32. I Lost My Virginity Before You!

**AN. I hope you guys like this chapter! I really do appreciate it when you review! I read every single one of them! Disclaimers are obsolete! **

**REVIEW!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

RINNGGGGGG!

"UHHHHHH" Everyone grounded another ring happened again and the groans got louder!

After the fourth ring I had to get rid of it I finally picked up the phone.

"WHAT" I yelled into the phone!

That got me another round of groans.

"Ms. Gilmore. This is your wake up call for 10:30".

"Oh yes thank you. Do you think you could send room service in with six orders of pancakes, arrange juice, and lots, and lots of Coffee"?

"Right away Miss".

And with that I hung up. I went into the bathroom and got a bucket of water!. After last night everyone just kinda crashed around our room.

Today we were doing the scaffolding jump. Everyone was wearing there original costumes, we were going to this remote location and we added a story. Instead of seven it would be eight. Finn's Idea not mine. Also It would be all six of us instead of the original people. Logan, Finn, Chelsea, Steph, Colin, and Me. I was very scared but I knew that Logan would love it, and that we would kiss at the end of the jump. Just how I wanted to 3 years ago.

Now since I was the one awake I had the great task of getting everyone up. We had to be ready by one. I brought plenty of Advil for this trip.

Just then there was a knock on the door, bringing me out of my thoughts. I went to answer it and a table wheeled in with breakfast. I grabbed the Advil bottle and poured six cups of coffee.

Lastly I pulled out my bullhorn that I brought for this specific mourning. I put the coffee, and Advil in place and pulled the horn

"BBBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP" The horn went.

"BLOODY HELL"! Finn yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK"! I heard from the majority of everyone else.

"Time to get up, I have coffee and Advil for everyone. It's over here". I said pointing to the table that housed it all" I announced

They all seemed to get up eventually. It took Finn 30 minutes to stand up, but he did.

"So everyone needs to take showers and be ready by one. The event starts at 2 and it there is a little bit of a drive. I assume that you all brought your outfits. Now it is not 11:15. We have 3 showers and 6 people. Let the battle begin".

The girls plus Finn all fought for the shower. Finn was the one that got left out, he is now sitting in the corner pouting.

While us 3 are in the shower the boys had a little pow wow.

"Where are we headed"? Logan asked

"Can't tell you that mate, but I promise you are going to love it" Finn answered

"Yea, that girl of yours really does love and know you".

"Please I give a hundred bucks to tell me where we are going" Logan begged

'Logan, you are the master at surprises and now you are begging to know what a surprise is for you. Don't you know how special a surprise is" Colin said

"Yea, yea, yea". With Logan and Finn now putting it was going to slow some things down

* * *

After some coaxing we got everyone ready and almost out the door. Logan was in the bathroom fixing his hair. I was in a very long bathrobe as to not show him what I was wearing. I walked into the bathroom with a black silk blindfold.

"Hey Ace, where is your outfit"? Logan questioned

"Oh I have it on but your outfit isn't completed".

"What are you talking about, I put on what you gave me"? Logan said as he was turning around and that's when I pounced.

"What are you doing"?

"I'm blindfolding you"

"But why would you do that"? Logan asked very confused

"Because the location is top secret"

And with that we were out the door with an excited Steph, a worried Chelsea, a hung-over Finn, a Giddy Colin, and a Confused Logan.

* * *

I was leading Logan to the scaffolding he was still blindfolded.

"Are we there yet"? Logan whined.

"A few more steps Logan, trust me it's worth it".

I stopped us and I handed him champagne

"What-" Logan started to ask but I let go off his arm and walked to the front of everyone. We didn't have the entire LDB here, because they were setting up for the monster truck race that was going to go threw the town. We got permission and a whole lot of money to block streets and do it.

Right now we just had his best LDB friends. About 30 of us where there right now.

"I am very happy everyone is here. I would like to dedicate this to Logan. Happy 26th Birthday. Right now we are doing the reenactment and then we will join the rest of our group in town." I signaled Robert to ring the Gong as I walked over to Logan.

"BBBIIINNNGGGG" The gong was rung and I pulled off Logan's Blindfold.

He took in my whole appearance.

I looked just how I looked almost 3 years ago.

He looked next to us and saw the scaffolding. Finn, Steph, Colin, and Chelsea were climbing the ladder.

"Wh-What is this" Logan asked in disbelief

"This is the moment I realized that you were the person I wanted to be with"

He smirked and kissed me we headed towards that ladder.

"I still hate ladders" I announced

"I know Ace, me too"

When we got up there Seth was getting every one strapped together.

All strapped up. We were 30 seconds from jumping; everyone from the bottom was counting down.

"You ready" Logan asked

"You jump, I jump Jack"!

"ONE"! Every one screamed and we jumped

I made sure someone was taking pictures, even though this has happened before I wanted it documented again.

As we landed Logan Commented

"And you said that would be a once and a lifetime experience"

"Shut up, and kiss me".

He kissed me and it was knee weakening. I heard flashes and everyone clapping. That will be a picture to be cherished.

* * *

We got to town after we celebrated for a while. I didn't blindfold him this time because he already knew we were going into town. I made sure Finn drove us a way where Logan couldn't see the Monster Trucks. I had everyone dress up in racing attire and all Six of us where going to store to get our costumes on.

I got 5 trucks. Everyone got a chance to race. Only about 5 girls decided to be cheerleaders. The first combination was Seth, Robert, Finn, Colin, and Logan. Before we even got into the trucks Finn, and Colin got into a fight.

Most of us where tipsy, but made sure no one was drunk hen the drove, only tipsy.

"Colin I call the school bus one, you can have the Scooby Doo one". Finn Argued

"NO FINN! I want the School Bus one" Colin argued

"I'm Older I deserve it" Finn yelled

"Finn you're only older by a month! I got a girlfriend before you did" Colin said

"Oh yea, well that just means a slept with more girls than you did" Finn scoffed

"Yea well I lost my virginity before you did" Colin yelled

"Oh yea, by 3 days. That doesn't matter. I deserve this truck"

Colin was about to yell something else when Logan jumped in

"Hey, Finn can have it this race and Colin can get it next race. If you want to continue this pissing match we can get some other guys to fill in"

The both scoffed and went to there respected trucks. Finn was now very giddy.

"Start your engines" Claire a LDB member yelled while standing with the flag

They all turned them on and revved the engines.

"On your ready, get set. GOOOOO" Claire Yelled

And with that they were off

We did this till it was around 11 at night when about 5 groups split up and all went to bars around the city. Logan and Colin got in a fight on which one of the won. It lasted about 20 minutes until Colin "forfeited' because it was Logan's Birthday.

* * *

The day Logan and I spent together was absolutely perfect. We had basically spent the day on the beach and in our room. It was just perfect. All six of us where now on our way back home.

"SO Logan what did you think of this party your lovely Fiancée threw you"? Steph asked

"It was perfect, everything I could have ever wanted" Logan answered while looking at me

"Chelsea what did you think of the Jump"? Logan asked

"It was absolutely amazing. Defiantly a once in a lifetime experience".

"Don't say that. That's what Rory said when she did her first jump 3 years ago". Colin said

"Yea well I don't know. Although I loved it I think it's my last one. Besides how many times have you done a big jump"? Chelsea asked

"23" Logan answered calmly.

"Correction mate. Colin and I did 23 times, you did it 22 times, and fell once"

Logan sighed with the memory.

"What are you talking about"? Chelsea asked confused

We then started getting into the story about the Costa Rica trip. After that we talked about a lot of other LDB events. Before we knew it we were already home.

After our goodbyes we headed back to our apartment.

* * *

Just as we were walking into the apartment I got a phone call.

RRIINNGG

"Oh it's my mom. I gotta take this" I told Logan

"Ok. I'm going to go unpack"

"Ok"

"Hey Mom"! I said cheerfully

"Rory" Lorelai said seriously

"Mom? What's wrong"? I was getting worried from her tone

"Have you seen Page Six today "? She asked

"No… But I have a copy of the NYP in my mail. Why…"

"You need to look at it"

I was really worried now. What gossip would be so important that made my mom so serious.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed

Logan came running out of the room.

* * *

**AN. And there is the new chapter. I really wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. I hope you liked the party. Next chapter you will find out what is in the paper, also the aftermath of it. We are getting closer and closer.**

**Can you guess what is the paper?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It really makes my day and I read every single one of them.**

**REVIEW I TELL YOU!**


	33. Coffee and Donuts

**AN. So I know a lot of you have been waiting for this update, so here you go…**

**Oh please review I would love to know what you think I really appreciate when you review!.**

**Disclaimers take up too much time when it's a chapter like this.**

**REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously on Let's Jump

_I was really worried now. What gossip would be so important that made my mom so serious._

_"OH MY GOD" I screamed_

_Logan came running out of the room._

"WHAT'S WORNG RORY"! Logan Yelled

All she did was turn the paper around, while she said bye to her mother.

It was Steph and I kissing this weekend. The headline said _That isn't Lorelai! Where could she be? _This couldn't be happening. The Hansberger's own the Post, they couldn't possibly be able to do this without being fired, and it isn't true.

"Logan they have a cover of you and Steph kissing_, KISSING! _Did you even read the article this is a DISSASTER!" Rory yelled

"Rory calm down I will talk to my dad and get a retraction and get however wrote this fired. Now what does the article say"? I said in a calming voice, or at least I hope it was calming.

"_Trouble in paradise? Logan Huntzberger was caught kissing a mystery woman. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger have been engaged since the end of May, Now September is it all crumbling down? They are due to wed in December of this year. Is it the pressure of the wedding coming so fast or does it have to do with something more intimate? Is this marriage real or just a show, by the looks of it just show, but on the chance that it is real, maybe not so much for the young Huntzberger. All we do know is that is not Lorelai that Logan is kissing". _Rory read

This couldn't be happening, I have to get down to the office tomorrow morning

"I'll call my dad tomorrow. Let's try and get some sleep".

* * *

The next morning I woke up and was completely dreading the day ahead of us. Logan was going to talk to his dad and I was going to work… The gossip brigade were probably ready to pounce! Just when they were starting to get off my back. Well here goes nothing, gotta get out of bed.

After I got dressed I walked into the Kitchen with Logan waiting with coffee for me.

"Oh my night in shinning armor. You have my coffee already in it's mug, how I love you soooo much" I said dramatically

"Hey what about henry, I thought he was your knight and shinning armor"? Logan joked

"I thought you both knew I am still kinda freaked out by him". I said

"Hey you hurt his feeling, _again_ might I add".

"Yea well he's a big boy he needs to get thicker skin"

"Thicker skin than metal"?

"Yes, if he can't take me not liking him how will he ever survive in the real world"

"You're heartless Gilmore" Logan said as he leaned down to kiss her

After they came out Rory added

"Hey! Almost Huntzberger"

"Only 3 ½ months left"

"Ok we better get going Logan, the faster we leave the faster the day will be over" I reasoned

* * *

When Rory got to work as soon as she got off the elevator there was Casey and Robby with coffee and donuts ready to protect her.

"We brought you some reinforcements" Robby said as soon as she stepped out

"And we will be with you all day long" Casey added

I had tears in my eyes; they really were some of my best friends

"Thank you. You really are some of my best friends".

Casey and Robby came and hugged me.

"Ok we should get out of the doorway to the elevator" Robby suggested

"Agreed" Casey and I said at the same time

We still had about 30 minutes till our staff meeting so we decided to go and eat the donuts and coffee in the break room.

We were sitting down when the gossip brigade came in. Ugg this is going to be a long day.

"Rory we just wanted to tell you how sorry we are for you, but also wanted to ask you how long you have known about the affair"? Leah asked in fake sympathy

Before I could say anything Kevin added to it.

"Why did you lie AGAIN? You lied about him having an affair and about you really being in love".

Again Sandy jumped in before anybody else could

"Well I wouldn't blame him, she was prettier than you from the looks in the picture".

"God dammit why are you guys attacking her"? Casey yelled

"Don't you see Casey she is a liar and a social climber" Leah yelled

"Hey you are the liars and social climbers, Rory is an amazing person she is the sweetest and most honest person I know". Robby Yelled

"God has she brainwashed everyone"? Sandy said under her breath but Rory heard it

"Why are you bullying me? I have done NOTHING WORNG. I am tired of taking all of your shit. I have even defended you to Logan who by the way isn't having an affair and for the last time WE WERE NOT ARRANGED!" I was in tears by now. "It was Logan's Birthday this weekend, we went away with our friends and were playing truth or dare one night when we were drunk. It was a stupid dare and was COMPLETELY innocent. Stephanie who Logan kissed is one of my best friends, and by the way I was sitting right next to him when it happened. What do you want me to do to get you to believe me and leave me alone?" I finally finished and stormed out of there Robby and Casey followed me. I have no idea where I'm going but I know that I am leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile.

I was calling my dad I had to get this situation worked out. How could he have let this article be published.

RIIINNNGGGG

"Huntzberger" He answered

"Dad" I almost yelled

"Oh Logan, what can I do for you"? He answered coming out of his business voice.

"What can I do for you? WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU? God dad I would think that you saw the article published in the New York Post. How could you have let that be published"?

"Do you know how many more sales we got from that article, our sales are up 8% in the last 24 hours. Logan that's HUGE."

"DAD. I don't care about sales I care if our papers are printing true articles." I yelled

"No need to get hysterical Logan. It's Page Six nothing on that page is true, it's a gossip page".

"Isn't there a rule about printing things about the Huntzberger in our paper"? I tried to reason

"No. But forget about it remember that our sales are up. I don't care if this article is true or not, I don't ask about what you do in your free time". Mitchum tried to reason

"Your never going to change are you? Your always going to care about work before your family, I can't believe I thought you were changing, what a jackass you are" And with that I hung up.

* * *

"Rory where are we going"? Robby asked

All 3 of us were now speeding down the highway in my car, we had music blasting and Robby turned it down to ask me this question.

"You'll see, it's time for you guys to meet someone. Now turn the music up"

Robby and Casey looked at each other. Robby was sitting up front with Casey in the back. They looked at each other in worry.

"I said turn the damn music up" Rory said as she was nearing 75mph

Robby then turned to turn it up. Rory was pissed and it was VERY scary.

* * *

Logan was in his way home and hadn't heard from Rory at all. He texted her saying he would be staying till 8 tonight to catch up on some things but hadn't heard anything from her.

* * *

**AN. So it was a shorter chapter, I'm sorry I will update in the next 3 days hopefully. Please review in the meantime. Sorry it is another cliffhanger. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. What Are Families For?

**AN. Sorry this is a short chapter and separate but I couldn't write it with the other chapter because I was literally falling asleep as I wrote it. So here I am writing this second part. I am planning on updating everyday this week. Tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday. Thursday will be my last chapter. I know weird we are so close to the end. I hope you enjoy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Are you really here for disclaimers?**

**Hope you enjoy. Oh and REVIEW!**

* * *

I got home and Rory's car was not in it's parking space and up stairs there was no note, no Rory, and no signs of her ever being there today besides than this morning. I decided to call her again.

RIIINNNGG, RRRIIIINNNGG

"Hey sorry wou have reached Rory Gilmore, I can't pickup the phone right, but I will call you when I can. Leave a message". Rory's recording stated "Please leave a message after the beep. BBBEEEEPPP" Came the recorded robotic voice.

"Ace where are you, communication is key. WHERE ARE YOU! Call me as soon as possible. Hope you are ok. Love you" I left a message with hopes she would call soon.

"UGGGGG" I yelled

Where is she, it was now 8:15.

I did the next thing possible. I called Steph, Finn, Colin, and Honor.

They all answered but no one had heard from her and had no idea where she was.

RRRIIIINNNNGGG, RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

"Hello you have Reached Casey, I'm not here now, or I am and ignoring your call. Who knows. Leave a message and maybe I will call you later" Casey's Voicemail said

Next I called Robby same answer, after that I called Lorelai, Lane, and even Zach. No luck. It was now 9:30 and I had no idea where she was.

Lastly I called Luke.

RRRIIIINNNGGGG

"Hello"? Luke answered in a groggy voice.

"LUKE! It's Logan".

"Oh. Hi. What can I do for you"? He asked a little confused.

"I'm looking for Rory. She hasn't answered her phone all day and I called her friends half of them don't knows where she is and the other half aren't picking up./ Lorelai didn't pick up. Do you know where she is"?

"Oh yea. Her friends Casey and Robby arrived in Stars Hollow around 11. They have been here all day. Still here I bet. Last I checked on them around 8 and they where at Lorelai's with Lane. They where on a sugar high, and drunk. Haven't gotten the full story".

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome Logan. Bye"

"Bye Luke, oh and where you asleep"?

"Yea. I have an Early shipment tomorrow I'm sleeping at the diner so Lorelai and everyone else don't keep me up".

"Ok, well goodnight"

"Night"

* * *

After I got off the phone with Luke I had to get Rory. I don't really remember what happened all that I know is that I was now driving up in Lorelai's driveway and it was nearing Midnight.

I got out of the car and I heard a lot of laughing. I didn't even knock I just walked in.

"-So after I yelled at Max I yelled at Paris for being such a bitch towards me and- LOGAN"! Rory yelled once she saw me, she came running towards me half falling and landed in my arms.

"Ace. Didn't know you were coming home"? I asked with a little smile. She was so drunk felt bad for her. I don't think I have ever seen her this drunk. I could barely understand her she was slurring so much.

"Neither-" and that's when she threw up on my shirt.

"Let's get you to the bathroom" Lorelai said coming up and helping me with her. She didn't seem as drunk as everyone. Tipsy but not drunk.

After Lorelai helped Rory she came back out.

"Hey Logan. I don't even want to know what you have been through tonight. I don't know where you found Rory, but I'm sorry no one called you. I will go get you a shirt. I'm sure Luke won't mind" She said as she was climbing up the stairs.

"Thanks" I called up to her.

She came down with a blue t-shirt.

"I will go put this in the wash while you change and then we can talk for a minute". Lorelai said.

I went to the kitchen after I changed. I saw Rory lying in her old room asleep on the bed. Also in the 15 minutes I had been there Casey, Lane, and Robby had all fallen asleep in the Living Room.

"Hey so I'm sorry we didn't call Rory was just really upset and that just wasn't a priority".

"It's fine for now at least she's safe. What happened? Was it really bad at work?" I asked

"Yea they were horrible to her. I would get the full story from her she knows it better than me, but I think you should fire those people. They are bullies and attacking Rory all the time really isn't healthy". Lorelai explained.

"Agreed. I will defiantly talk to Rory get the full story and fire them. DO you think I could stay here tonight? I don't want to drag Rory back to New York tonight".

"Yea of course. Take my room I will go sneak in at Luke's and sleep there".

"Thanks Lorelai"

"Hey what are families for? I'm just going to grab some things and I will be here tomorrow with tacos. Night Logan"

"Night Lorelai"

I had never really had a family before. I was happy Rory did and I know we will raise our family the way she grew up.

* * *

**AN. So there it is. Look out for an update tomorrow. UPDATE I BEG OF YOU! I want your feedback.**

**REVEIW**


	35. Your Not Arresting Her, Kirk!

**AN. Ok So I hope you like this We are SOOO close to the end and the Wedding. I hope you like these parties. So disclaimers take up room and time. Please review it really makes my day. Can we get to one hundred reviews before the end of the story?**

**REVIEW! Lets get it to 100 in 2 days!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

One week I was getting married in one week! This fall went by so fast. The gossip brigade was fired and ever since then everything has fallen into place. Logan and Mitchum FINALLY made up at thanksgiving last week. Thank god because I would not have liked if they got into it at the wedding.

In one hour I would be in Stars Hollow for my Bachelorette party! I would have Steph, Chelsea, Lane, Sookie, Paris, Casey, and Robby. OH and obviously my mom she is planning it and I can't wait to see what will happen.

I was now pulling up to the house and I saw all of the girls plus Robby who is basically a girl lined up with a bag. My mom was holding an extra one that said Bride.

They were all wearing t-shirts that said "Team Bride" and Sunglasses that had their name on the side with our wedding date on the other side. It was the perfect cheesy thing to do.

I got out and heard here comes the bride in the background. My mother Lorelai Gilmore making life dramatic since 1968!

"Mom what is this" I asked

"Well almost Mrs. Huntzberger this is your "Picture Perfect" Bachelorette party. Now you are so underdressed I have your shirt and glasses in here along with a flask, _cookies_, and Tiara! Now come get it go change and be out here in 5 minutes for the schedule". Lorelai said in one breath

I stood there in awe. She really planned this.

I came out as quickly as I could all dressed.

"So first up, Dance class at Miss Patty's, then we go to Luke's and eat and eat and eat. Hit up Joes and drink, drink, and DRINK. Then who knows what our drunken selves will get us into. Now any questions?" Lorelai asked

"What kind of dance class is it?" I asked All of them laughed a lot. What was I missing

"Don't worry it will be very helpful and I bet you will use it one day" Steph said suggestively while trying not to laugh.

I was a little hesitant when they started to all walk off.

"Rory it will be a great night now get your ass over here grab a cookie and let's go we have a tight schedule to keep". Lane yelled over.

"I'm coming" I said as I ran to catch up with them while grabbing a cookie from the bag.

Once I caught up with them we stopped.

"HOLD UP" My mom yelled

"What"? we all asked

"Ladies never run" My mom said as if it were obvious

"Sorry, now lets go".

We walked over and when we got there and stepped in I started freaking out. Half of the room had stripper poles and the other half had a table full of lingerie.

"Welcome Ladies, Now let's get started we have a lot to cover" Patty said while smoking.

"No" I said as I tried out walk out. I couldn't believe my mom actually thought I would do this.

Steph and Casey stopped me and turned me around.

"Rory weather you ever use it or not it will me fun" Sookie said

"Yea. Even if you aren't on a pole you can still use some of the moves in bed" Paris said seriously.

Everyone agreed and laughed accept me.

"I need a drink" I wined

"Check your bag" Chelsea said

In the bag I found a flask filled with Gin.

After I took a long sip we got into the dancing.

* * *

7 hours Later.

It was now 1 am and all of us where drop dead drunk. We had decorated the town gazebo in boas that we stole from Miss Patty's. Now we were in front of Dwight's oh so green and lushes yard. We had a can of spray paint that we got from Luke's and where now planning out what to say on the lawn.

"I say we say Fuck you" Robby slurred

"No, no, no. Stars Hollow isn't that crude". Paris added

"Doesn't Dwight have a name for this place"? Lane asked

"The Oasis." Lorelai said.

"DING, DING, DING. We have a winner" Sookie yelled as she took another sip of her flask.

"Ok so who knows how to work this thing"? I asked while trying to examine the bottle.

"I DO" Chelsea yelled REALLY Loudly.

"How"? Lane asked

"It involved some protesting in my sophomore year of college. Tell you later" Chelsea answered while asking the bottle from me.

She was halfway done with the A when we saw a light turn on in the house and a police car drive up. And guess who was in the patrol car.

"Kirk"? I asked

"Ms. Gilmore are you aware that you are committing a crime tonight"?

We were all trying to stifle our laughter from what was happening. It looks like Kirk finally got his license.

"Kirk. Just go back home to Lulu" Lorelai commented and turned back around to

"No. I need to arrest this Girl right here, she is vandalizing Dwight's house and he's my friend" Kirk wined

"Your not arresting Chelsea, Kirk. Go home" Lorelai said as if ending the conversation.

"NOOOO. I have you take her in, not move aside" Kirk said pulling out the handcuffs.

After about 10 minutes of fighting Kirk finally got his way and arrested Chelsea, then another 10 Minutes passed and we had gotten Chelsea bailed out and where now back at the Crap Shack talking.

* * *

Logan was having a particular mellow bachelor party, they were in a private room at The Plaza drinking and playing poker. Robert, Seth, Josh, Colin, and Finn where all there playing poker, talking, and drinking; a lot!.

Logan got up to go to the restroom when Finn pulled out his phone.

"Ok girls come in, we are ready for you". Finn said into his phone.

"Finally, it's almost midnight". Robert said.

"Hey it took _a lot_ to get permission from _all_ the girls to have hookers here". Colin defended

"Well almost all girls…" Josh trailed off

"What does that mean"? Robert asked

"We didn't exactly get the go ahead from Rory…" Colin answered

"Nice, she's going to be thrilled once she finds out about this" Seth sarcastically said.

"We are so going to be in trouble" Finn muttered.

"You guys are SO whipped". Seth said with a scuff.

"Not true" Finn said in his drunken defense

"It is. You guys had to get PERMISSION for hookers at a bachelor party. That is so whipped" Robert added

"You two are single, you don't have a girl to go home at night. Even if we are whipped you guys aren't and it's better to have a girl than no girl" Josh said.

"Awe the wise one speaks the words of wisdom" Finn said

"Who's the wise one" Logan asked as he walked in.

Before anyone could answer Candy and Muffin walked in.

"Oh where is the lucky Boy"? Candy asked.

Logan looked absolutely shocked.

"What the fuck are there hookers doing here," Logan Yelled

"We thought it would be fun" Colin answered sheepishly

"No offense to you two but I don't want hookers here, this was supposed to be a mellow night, not a crazy party with hookers. What will Rory say when she finds out". Logan said

"Mate, look it's fine. Don't you want a chance to look at a perfect woman before you are bound to one woman forever". Finn leaned in and said to Logan.

"Rory is perfect not these sluts who have had so much surgery they don't anything like an actual person or their real selves. I want them to go and get back to this mellow night".

"I don't want them to leave". Robert piped up

"Then go with them" Logan yelled

"Fine I will" Robert said while standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"You always were an ass". Logan yelled as Robert walked out with both ladies on his arms.

For the next 20 minutes it was a bit tense but got better with time and had even more fun than before when they had Robert there with them. Over all he had a good night.

* * *

**AN. And that was the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Next chapter THE WEDDING! That will be out tomorrow in honor of Gilmore Girls coming out onto Netflix! Although I own the DVD's it's still HUGE news. Review! In the review tell me if you have the DVD's or not! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW **

**Pictures in Blog. Link in Profile! **

**Have a good day!**


	36. I Do

**AN. This is it. THE WEDDING! I can't believe it. I want ALLLLL OF YOU TO REVIEW! Can we get this to 100 reviews? I was going to do another update but it's going to be very short so I will add it to the end of this Chapter. So I guess… THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! But not the end. **

**I'm DOING A SEQUAL! It will be up by the end of the month but I'm going to pre write some of it! You will know what it's about by the end of this chapter.**

**ENJOY! **

**REVIEW + Tell me what you think of the story.**

**In Honor Of Gilmore Girls coming to Netflix this story will be the last chapter.**

* * *

This was it. In 6 hours I would be walking down the isle to the person I love and can't wait to be married too. My mom, April, Paris, Lane, and Steph where all in my suite, getting ready for the wedding. We were at the Plaza, which held guests from out of town.

"Rory Stacy is here to do our hair" My mom called.

I was currently in the bedroom just looking at my wedding dress. It was a little poofier than I remember. It doesn't matter though I'm still in love with it.

I walked out and saw a woman around my mom's age setting up her tools.

"You must be the bride" Stacey stated

"Yes, I am nice to meet you". I stretched out my hand and she shook it.

"You too. Now take a seat we have a tight schedule to get six woman done".

I sat down and she asked

"So how would you like your hair? Are you wearing a veil" She asked

I started going into detail about my hair. After about an hour I was done, and moving on to makeup. Grace who was around my age arrived about 15 minutes after Stacey did and had started to do April and Lane's makeup while I got my hair done

"so do you have an idea on what your makeup will look like" Grace asked

"I don't want anything too heavy I want it too look natural. I would like a red lip. Other than that I am your canvas". I answered

"Great. I promise you will look like a princess" Grace said as she reached for concealer.

* * *

One hour till I will be at the Chapel. Everybody was now done and were putting my dress on.

"Ok so do we have everything"? April asked looking me up and down as if she was looking for something hidden.

"I have the blue shoes, I am wearing Steph's Earrings, so I have the something borrowed and I am wearing my grandmother's diamond bobby pins from her wedding, we are just missing something new" I said while checking to make sure I was wearing all of it.

"We could go bye a necklace form the gift shop" My mom joked.

"Sure, and then I could make a run for it" I joked back

Just then a knock came from the door

Finn walked in holding a small blue Tiffany's Box with a note taped to it.

"Looks like you found the new thing" Steph commented.

"I have been ordered to give this strait to you, and then leave" Finn said handing it to me

"Thank you Finn" I said as I was reaching for the note

"You look beautiful love" Finn commented while walking to the door

I didn't say anything back because I was reading the letter.

_Dear Ace,_

_Here is a small token of hour love._

_I bet you are tired of having a hundred diamond necklaces, but this isn't that, this I hope is much better than that._

_I hope to see this around your neck later._

_I love you Ace and can't wait to spend forever with you, yes I am aware how cheesy that is._

_Ok I have held you up enough, open the damn thing_

_Love your soon to be Husband,_

_Logan._

I opened the small box and inside was a silver ace necklace. It became my favorite necklace from that moment on. I knew I would where that almost everyday. I started to get teary eyed.

"Rory are you ok"? Paris asked in a real friend way.

"Yea it's just- Look what Logan gave me" I said and pulled it out of the box to show everyone.

"OH-MY-GOD" Everyone yelled.

They all knew my nickname well and knew this was a very personal gift.

"Put it on" April yelled

Lane then came and helped me clasp it.

After a long pause of everyone looking at myself in the mirror Steph finally said something.

"You look perfect Rory" Thanks I turned around and hugged everyone.

"Oh before I get, Lane could you give Logan something"?

"Sure" I handed Lane the gift that took a lot of time to make.

* * *

Logan, Seth, Josh, Colin, and Finn wear all fixing their tis when I knock came

"Come in" Colin yelled

Lane walked in with a big box.

"Rory asked me to give this to Logan" Lane said as she handed it to him

"Thanks. Did Rory like her gift"? Logan asked a little nervous.

"She loved, she looks absolutely beautiful. Enjoy your gift" Lane said as she headed out the door, but was stopped

"Lane" Logan called and she turned around.

"Yea"?

"Stay. I know Rory she will want you to know my reaction". Logan said.

"Ok, open it" Lane said.

Logan pulled off the note and read it.

_Dear Logan,_

_You will now be bound to me I think it's time for you to get all the rules strait._

_This will be a very important idem n hour home._

_It's the first edition so will be added too in future years._

_Open it, I hope you laugh, even though it is a very serious topic._

_I will be Huntzberger by name but you are also becoming a Gilmore._

_Love your soon to be crazy wife,_

_Rory_

Logan read it and became very confused. He then opened it and began to laugh and finally understand.

"What is it"? Finn said like a child in a candy store.

"_The Gilmore Rule Book._ Apparently I am now part Gilmore and need to know everything about becoming on" Logan Said while still laughing a bit.

Everyone started to laugh; it was such a Rory gift to give.

Lane then left to go back to Rory and to head to the Chapel.

* * *

3-2-1

I heard here comes the Bride and the doors opening. My dad was now walking me down the isle and it seemed so surreal. All I could do was look at him who was smiling so widely I couldn't help but smile myself.

* * *

She was perfect, everything about her made me want to run to her and just kiss her. I couldn't wait to say I do. This day was going to change my life. On December 12 I will never be a bachelor again, and it was the best feeling ever.

"Who gives this young woman"? The Preacher asked

" I do." Christopher said and joined my hand in hers then kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

I was captivated in her eyes. Now came the part that really mattered.

"Do you Logan Elias Huntzberger take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife"? The pastor asked

"I do" I answered with no hesitation

"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Take Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded Husband"?

"I do" Rory answered.

* * *

"I, Logan Elias Huntzberger, take you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part". I said

"I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, take you Logan Elias Huntzberger to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Rory said

"With this ring I thee wed" Said while slipping on her finger

"With this ring I thee wed" Rory repeated slipping the ring on my finger.

* * *

"With the power vested in me, and the state of New York. I know pronounce this man and this woman, husband and wife. You my now kiss the bride". The pastor announced

I pulled Rory into a soft and sweet kiss that was full of so much love I never wanted it to end. Everybody was clapping. We walked back down the aisle and it felt like timed had almost stopped like in a movie. This moment would last forever.

* * *

The whole wending party had made their entrance and it was now time for Logan and I to go. Then we would go into hour first dance.

"For the first time I would like to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger" The place erupted into clapper as Logan carried me in, fireman style. Each couple in the wedding party had done a different style to carry in.

Immediately our song came from the speakers and everybody stood around and watched.

_Wise men say only fool's rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay._

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look"? Logan asked me

"About five minutes ago Mr". I answered back with a huge smile

"Well it's still true" He replied

"Your took slick for your own good Huntzberger" I joked

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Logan leaned down and kissed me.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Lane got up to make her made of honor speech.

"Some of you know as Lane. I am Rory's Maid of honor, and I really should tell you all it is an honor to be hers. Rory and I have been friends since Kindergarten. So with that time comes many memories" Lane pulls out a picture. "Now one of those memories includes me living with Rory in her freshman at college. This was before Rory had met Logan. During that time I was the alarm clock. One day I had gone into Rory's room and she was sleeping peacefully curled up in a ball hugging a pair of shoes with a big floppy hat on her face. Now I took a picture of that and cherished it forever" Everybody laughed

"Rory, you're my best friend. Although we may fight, not see each other enough, or we get too caught up in our adult lives, I know we will always be friends because of all the great memories we cherish. I hope to make more memories including Logan. To the Bride and Groom" They all erupted in chapter.

Lane came over and hugged Logan and I.

To the side of us we saw Colin and Finn setting up a projector to a computer. Man what did they have planned?

"Hi I'm Finn, This is Colin and we are Logan's best friends" Finn announced

"We decided for our speech we would like to take you throw Rory and Logan's Relationship, over the years. Key points" Colin stated

Some laughed Logan and I shared a nervous look.

"So the first photo I would like to show everyone is the meeting? How did they meet well Colin why don't you tell us"? Finn said

"Well Finn. I actually bumped into Rory while with Finn and Logan and well we all shared a conversation about her friend Marty being a great Bartender" Colin answered

"Well the oh so loved banter has actually been around since they met. Their second meeting happened the next day and it went strait into a debate". Finn said

"Now, Logan being the prankster as it is decided to pull a little prank on Rory in her class. Needless to say it was Hilarious but Rory wasn't so happy". Finn said turning to Colin for him to finish

"So we decided to do a prank on Logan, about marriage. Ironic now as we are at there wedding" The crown laughed.

I leaned over to Logan

"Where did they get all these pictures"? I asked Logan

"I have no fucking idea, I'm a little scared for my life" Logan joked on the last part but was completely serious at first.

"Rory, Love. We now are one hundred percent sure that it was you that got your grandfather to do that, as you can see in this image here". Finn said

"Oh great image. By the looks of it it seems as if they were starting to fall for each other" Colin said with a little question in his voice.

"Awe here we go. There first dance ever. Yes we did just see there first dance as a _married couple_, but this was before they had even started dating. Now we don't have one of there first kiss, we imagine it was in _private"_ Finn said with an innuendo at the end.

"A sad part of the relationship. A break up. This was the first bug fight and first break up they had." Colin stated

"And about a month later they are back at looking at each other with those goony in LOVE eyes". Finn finished

"Here we go. The great party of '06. Logan being sent off to London in the morning struck Rory's little head to throw a huge bash to send him off in style", Colin stated

"Lastly a more recent enhancement in the Relationship…" Finn said trailing off

"THE PROPOSAL" Finn and Colin yelled.

"You see we showed you all this to remind you that Love is rough, and you have already been through so much you can last for a lifetime". Colin said.

"That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say". Finn commented

"Oh sure" Colin said while rolling his eyes".

"Love look out for him, and if you ever want a picture of Logan running around with his underwear on, we have it"! Finn Announced.

I leaned into Logan again.

"You told you never did that"? I questioned

"When I told you that I hadn't, this happened after that conversation". Logan answered

"You mean I knew you and were dating you when this happened"?

"Yep" Logan said about to take a sip of his scotch.

"Hey Finn" I yelled

"Yes Love"? he answered

"Do you have that picture with you by any chance"?

"Why yes Love I do. Colin can you get it"? Finn asked

"Of course Finn"

Colin went under the table that had the projector and pulled out a giant framed version of the picture. It had a piece of cloth covering it.

"Here you go Mrs. Cherish it forever" Colin came over and gave it too me and finally revealed it by taking the cloth off.

Not too many people saw it but enough did.

Logan groaned and put his head in his hands. I erupted into a fit of laughter.

Finn and Colin went to bow. The crowd erupted into a huge applause. We then heard glasses clinking for our cue to kiss.

Logan looked up and smiled leaning into me to kiss me. I would never get tired of kissing my husband.

Finn and Colin came too sit back down at the table and curiosity got the best of me.

"Guys, where did you get all those pictures"? I was a little scared to find out

"Security camera's" Finn said nonchalantly

"And Photographers at party's" Colin added.

I had to laugh at that, along with Logan.

The rest of the night was absolutely perfect.

* * *

One year later. About a month after their first anniversary.

Logan came home tired and I could see that, but I was too excited to do anything.

Logan called into the bedroom.

"Ace, you want some wine"

"Can't" I yelled back now walking out.

"Why"? He asked after taking a sip of his scotch

"Because I'm Pregnant" I said with a massive smile on my face

"What" He asked in disbelief

"I'm preg-" I started to say it slowly but couldn't finish because he had engulfed me in kisses.

I defiantly married the right person

* * *

**AN. WHAT DID YOU THINK! **

**I will have a sequel by the end of this month. For now this is over though.**

**In honor of Gilmore Girls Entering Netflix I bid you goodnight. Have fun binge watching.**

**Oh and before you go binge PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**And **

**REVIEW!**

**Picture's on Blog, Including the slideshow that Finn and Colin did.**


End file.
